Sin arrepentimientos
by KEwords
Summary: —La mirada de Inuyasha se transformó a una de terror, no por él, sino, porque estaba completamente indefenso y no podría defender a Kagome, que estaba enfrente de él como si nada. ¡Por qué todo tenía que salir mal! —¡Te quiere muerta! [Capítulo 11 UP!]
1. Sin arrepentimientos

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia de mi pareja favorita. No es el primero que hago, pero se me olvidó la clave de mi otra cuenta (no entraba hace años jaja) Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, por favor! Un empujoncito no hace mal a nadie :(

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, yo solamente los tomo prestados. **

**SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS**

Las noches lluviosas siempre eran iguales en el Segoku. Se hacía presente ese frío que te cala los huesos, y la morena, inteligentemente había llegado a esa época con su típico traje de colegiala y su gran mochila amarilla. Había decidido irse a su época por un par de días gracias a sus exámenes. Bueno, hay que mencionar que antes de marcharse había tenido una de sus tan comunes peleas con Inuyasha.

El hanyou no la había ido a buscarla, estaba segura que él seguía molesto. Kagome comenzó su camino hacía la aldea. Sus labios rápidamente se pintaron de morado y sus manos palidecieron. ¿Por qué no había traído un abrigo? Estaba completamente mojada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier parte del mundo. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con sus ojos dorados. Soltó un suspiro y le dio la espalda.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Ella dijo que volvería en cinco días, pero al contrario de las predicciones, sus exámenes terminaron antes de lo previsto. ¡Y su familia se había marchado sin ella!

Lo sintió atrás de ella, demasiado cerca y sonrío débilmente aforrándose a los tirantes amarillos de su mochila. Con tranquilidad la dejó en el suelo, demandando distancia.

—Tengo que buscar los fragmentos de la perla que yo misma rompí.

Recalcó con tristeza las últimas tres palabras. Pues, siempre que ellos tenían una pelea, Inuyasha se encargaba de sacarle en cara qué, si no hubiese sido por ella, jamás tendrían que viajar por el mundo buscando los estúpidos pedazos de vidrios de gran importancia.

—Tonta, no me refiero a eso. —Una socarrona sonrisa adornó su rostro y ella sintió el calor de Inuyasha, estaba demasiado cerca. Se volteó hacía él y cargó su peso en la pierna derecha, de inmediato se sonrojó estaban demasiado cerca. Su plateado cabello estaba empapado al igual que ella.

Inuyasha quedó inmóvil tratando de controlar sus impulsos, ¿Cuándo esa niña chillona y molesta se convirtió en la mujer que ahora ve? El agua que empapaba sus ropas hacía que estas se pegaran a su cuerpo marcándolo y dejando muy poco para su imaginación. Desde hace un tiempo, sus instintos youkais gritaban por marcarla, y él, enojado con sigo mismo, comenzaba a pelear con la azabache.— Se supone que volverías en dos días más. —sin intención su tono fue demasiado brusco.

¿Le estaba reclamando por volver antes?

—Pensé que querías partir antes. —Mierda, e Inuyasha pensó que volvió porque lo extrañaba. Èl acercó sus manos a los hombros de ella, pero sin tocarla—Además, ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas, en la lluvia? —Kagome se cruzó de brazos en un intento por calentarse y de paso tener una posición más firme. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y dirigió su vista hacia un costado. La muchacha lo siguió y a lo lejos pudo distinguir claramente como las serpientes caza almas merodeaban los árboles.

Auch. Eso si que dolió.

—¡Abajo!

El conjuro mandó a Inuyasha de bruces y a comer barro. Por unos instantes lo mantuvo inmovilizado. Ella tembló y no tan solo por el frío, sino que estaba cansada de esas salidas del Hanyou.

Sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas.

Lo malo de todo, era que ella juró estar a su lado, y a él parecía importarle un bledo. Seguía encontrándose con su amada sacerdotisa de barro.

—¡Mierda, Kagome! ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¡No te hice nada! —Gritó desde el suelo.

Ella no respondió agarró rápidamente su mochila y continúo su camino.

No sintió a Inuyasha seguirla, así que dedujo que había vuelto al lado de Kikyo. Eso le molestó. La azabache deseó haberse quedado los cinco días en su época. Ahora entendía el por qué no la había ido a buscar. ¡Qué tonta era!

—¡Kagome, pareces una rata mojada! —Gritó enojado el hanyou.

Ella dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin voltearse y sin creer lo que escucharon sus oídos.

—¡Te dije que pareces una rata mojada!

Doble Auch.

Si lo anterior dolió, esto fue el doble.

—Aba…! —Y no pudo terminar. Sintió como Inuyasha la agarró por el brazo volteándola hacía él y tapándole la boca con su mano mientras que la otra se posaba en su cintura y la traía hacia su cuerpo.

—No quiero comer barro de nuevo, Kagome. —Él sonrió pero aquella sonrisa se quebró al ver sus ojos cristalinos. Mierda, no soportaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar y menos a ella.

Kagome comenzó a temblar por la cercanía del medio demonio. Estaba claro que Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. El marrón y el chocolate se fundieron y volvió a sonreír al sentir su aroma a nerviosismo.

—Déjame.

Lo cortó.

Un momento, ¿Kagome estaba siendo cortante con él? Eso le borró su socarrona sonrisa. Emitió un gruñido y bajó su mano hasta la cadera de Kagome, acercándola más a él y mirándola de forma amenazante.

—No.

—Voy a decir el conjuro —Tartamudeó la azabache. Y sintió como Inuyasha la apegó aún más a su cuerpo. Se le olvidó respirar por unos momentos al tener tan pegado el cuerpo de Inuyasha al suyo.

El soltó una carcajada y enterró su mano en la cabellera azabache acercándola por la fuerza a su rostro. Escuchó claramente el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Kagome. ¿O era el suyo? Bueno, eso no importa.

—Hazlo —La desafió. Kagome colocó las manos contra el pecho del hanyou alejándolo. O al menos, tratando de hacerlo. Y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Vete con kikyo! ¡Eso hacías antes que yo llegara y te arruinara la diversión!

Otro gruñido.

—Yo no hacía nada con Kikyo, ni te atrevas a nombrarla.

—Déjame ir —le ordenó sin tartamudear. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría lastimándola? ¿Acaso se divertía viéndola sufrir? Fue él quien juró protegerla de todos, pero no sabía que el peligro más grande era el mismo propietario de esas palabras.

Otro sollozo.

Desde hace un tiempo Inuyasha comprendió que no sentía nada por la sacerdotisa de barro.

Quizá un profundo cariño y eso era algo que no podía dejar de sentirlo.

Pero por Kagome sentía algo más. Y era tan orgulloso que no sería capaz de decirlo. La azabache estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, tan apegada a él que tenía que controlarse para no devorarla en esos momentos. Pero ella tenía esa mirada llorosa y rabiosa. Era tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Acercó aún más su rostro hacia ella y tembló. Podía contar cada pestaña, y detallar cada una de sus facciones. ¡Maldita sea por qué debía ser esa niña tan perfecta! Precionó su cadera y sintió el palpitar su sangre. Y la soltó.

Kagome estaba inmóvil y congelada. Por lo menos cuando estaba agarrada por el Hanyou sentía su calor corporal, pero ahora estaba lejos y muerta de frío. Pero a pesar de aquello, no evitar sentir ese hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo al recordar sus manos sobre él.

Entonces lo vio.

Frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y presionando sus puños. Le pareció que trataba de controlarse.

—Inuyasha…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Inuyasha se lanzó contra ella como si fuese una bestia. Golpeo su espalda contra un árbol y se apoderó de sus labios con fiereza.

La azabache dejó escapar un suave gemido y se quedó estática. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Desde cuándo había deseado ese beso? No esperó más y enterró sus manos en su mojada cabellera plateada.

Claramente sintió como Inuyasha agarraba su cadera con una mano y la otra la colocaba en su cuello, entonces su lengua rozó el labio de la azabache y ella correspondió gustosa. Su boca sabía a gloria, era mucho más de lo que ambos se habían imaginado. El baile de sus lenguas era acelerado, no había ninguna pizca de dulzura; solo deseo contenido.

Inuyasha siguió acariciando su cadera y salvajemente agarró ambas piernas de la azabache abrazando su propia cadera embistiéndola contra el árbol, ella soltó un suave gemido.

A pesar de ser él comenzó el beso. Ella fue quien lo rompió.

Necesitaba aire, miró fijamente a Inuyasha y trató de averiguar que era lo que sentía. Pero en realidad estaba buscando a Kikyo en los ojos de Inuyasha, pero no la encontró.

—Kagome… —Susurró roncamente, de una forma que ella jamás lo había escuchado— Yo si estuve con Kikyo esta noche...

El corazón de ella se volvió a romper. ¿Cuántas veces puede romperse el mismo corazón en un día?

—Déjame…

Él gruñó y su parte youkai volvió a embestir su cadera, ella ahogo un gemido. No le daría en el gusto.

—Déjame terminar. No te niego que siempre sentiré un profundo cariño por Kikyo… —Ella intentó arrancarse de nuevo—Sé que no quieres escucharme… pero es imperativo que lo hagas. —El hanyou aventuró su nariz por el cuello de Kagome, e inhalo su aroma. Maldito aroma que hacía que sus sentidos youkai se volvieran locos. Volvió a embestirla al sentirla alejarse y esta vez Kagome no pudo evitar un jadeo. Que volvió loco los sentidos del hanyou. Sentía claramente sus garrar aferrarse a la piel descubierta por la falda. —Quiero a Kikyo, más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte... —Ella dejó correr las lágrimas por su rostro. Estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora y él estaba hablándole de sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo.

—Déjame ir maldita sea… —Murmuro entre llantos.

Inuyasha no la escuchó.

—No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de haber ido cada noche a verla. No me arrepiento de haberte dejado esperando a por mí. No me arrepiento de haberte hecho llorar cada día… —Su respiración se volvió más calmada y la bajo. Pero no la dejó escapar pues colocó sus manos al lado de su cabeza y aún la mantenía presa entre su cuerpo y el árbol. —No me arrepiento porque soy egoísta. Eso es lo que soy. Cometo errores, pienso solamente en mí y le hago daño a la gente que me importa. —Acercó su cuerpo al de ella mientras la muchacha evitaba derramar alguna lágrima. — No me arrepiento que quieras estar a mi lado. No me arrepiento que cada parte de mi cuerpo me exija estar contigo. Y no me arrepiento de estar enamorado de ti…

E Inuyasha se quitó un gran peso de encima. Kagome se congeló, y no articuló ninguna palabra. Sintió los labios del hanyou en su cuello quitándole a besos las gotas de agua y se mordió el labio inferior

—La peor decisión que haz tomado en tu vida es estar a lado de alguien como yo. Yo soy malo para ti…

La muchacha colocó las manos en la cintura del hanyou y comenzó a subirlas. Este levantó la mirada y ambas se encontraron.

—No lo eres. —Aseguro, y se atrevió a actuar. Se colocó en punta de pie acercando su rostro a él.

—Te voy a hacer mucho daño. —Aseguró.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo cambiar quien soy…

—También lo sé…

Inuyasha sonrió un poco y de acercó más a ella. Tanto, que sus labios a penas se tocaban.

—Eres increíble.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y beso al hanyou.

No fue un beso como el primero, este fue más suave. Inuyasha colocó ambas manos al costado del rostro de la muchacha y exploró su cavidad bucal con su lengua. Su paladar y sus dientes. Ella se apegó a él aferrándose a su cuello. Y mordió su labio inferior. Inuyasha colocó una mano en su cabellera medio despeinándola y acercándola más a él. ¿Cómo podía haberse aguantado tanto tiempo sin probar sus labios? Ahora que los había probado no la dejaría él. Colocó las manos en la cadera de ella y la empujó contra el árbol. Sonrío en el beso y embistió su cadera contra ella.

Inuyasha no se arrepentía de la pelear que tuvieron. Tampoco se arrepentía de sus sentimientos a Kikyo. Pero si se iba a arrepentir de una cosa; Kagome agarraría un grave resfriado.

**No se si les habrá gustado este capítulo. Si encontraron que le faltó algo u no les gustó. Todas las opiniones son agradecidas. ¡Gracias de ante mano! **


	2. Pequeños momentos

**Muchas gracias a todas las que postearon mi fic! De verdad se los agradezco, y lamento haber subido este capítulo tan tarde; solamente que no tenía inspiración. Jajaja **

**Además quería agradecer a las personas que agregaron a esta historia como una de sus favoritas o la siguen, de verdad muchas gracias! **

**Ahora sin más darles la lata les digo; estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Y si sus sentidos de Hanyou no fallaban, Kagome se había ganado un resfriado. Tenía temperatura, ¿Cómo le llamaba ella? Ah sí, fiebre.

_Mierda_

Al besar cuello en la noche, pudo percatarse que la chica se moría de frío. ¿

Y cómo no lo iba a hacer? Si él casi la devora en medio de la lluvia; menudo inconciente. Por suerte las cosas no llegaron más allá.

_Doble mierda. _

La muchacha estaba recostada dentro de su saco de dormir abrazada a Shippo. Al llegar anoche, agradeció mentalmente que todos estuviesen dormidos, sino los habrían bombardeado con interrogatorios.

Inuyasha se aferró a Tessaiga y cerró los ojos, ¿Las cosas cambiarían ahora?

_No, _

Es decir,

_¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!_

Ayer en medio de una lucha interna, logró aclararle sus sentimientos, pero le dejó bien claro que no se arrepentía de las cosas que él hizo y estaba seguro qué, en el fondo y de forma inconciente, los volvería a cometer una y otra vez. Y no quería hacerle daño. Pero si le pedía que se alejara era como pedirle a Naraku que le enterrara un tentáculo en el pecho.

—Estás sospechosamente callado —Murmuró Kagome, después de haberle estado viendo durante unos minutos.

Inuyasha siguió con los ojos cerrados y medio sonrió, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Prácticamente no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pues le daba vueltas y vueltas a la situación. ¿Cómo sería la relación ahora? O mejor, ¿cómo ella se lo tomaría ahora?

Abrió los ojos y observó a Kagome, ella seguía acostada con Shippo entre sus brazos. Sango estaba en el fondo de la cabaña y Miroku a su izquierda. Sería un perfecto momento para hablar, los demás no parecían tener ganas de despertar.

—Inuyasha… —La muchacha lo volvió a llamar. Y cada vez que mencionaba su nombre sentía una leve corriente recorrerlo de pies a pies. — Las cosas no van a cambiar, no te voy a pedir nada…—Le aseguró, mostrándole la sonrisa más convincente que pudo. Lo que menos deseaba era que Inuyasha se alejara de ella, o hiciera cosas por obligación.

El chico la miro de forma profunda, su mirada parecía oro fundido. ¡Se veían tan condenadamente atractivo!

—Voy a recolectar comida para el viaje.

Y con ese "voy" quiso decir "vamos". Así que cuándo Inuyasha salió de la cabaña y la muchacha se levantó con sumo cuidado, dejando al pequeño Shippo recostado.

Estaba recién amaneciendo: A penas se veían los rayos de sol que salían por la colina al final del paisaje. No había nada de movimiento en la aldea. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y lo siguió en silencio. ¡Cómo tenía frío! Estaba completamente segura que tenía un poco de fiebre.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —Preguntó Inuyasha de repente. Esa era una de las preguntas que más le incomodaba. Si le admitía que se sentía mal, se golpearía contra un árbol.

—No, estoy bien. —La chica pareció contestar demasiado rápido, tanto que pareció mentira. Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón y ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Acaso nunca podría mentirle a Inuyasha?

—No me mientas Kagome, en la noche te vi temblar.

Al llegar al río, ella se arrodilló a la orilla y se lavó la cara suspirando y respondiendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Hacía frío.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Mentirosa.

Kagome presionó los ojos al sentirlo arrodillarse a su lado. Èl la miraba con el ceño extremadamente fruncido; detestaba que le mintiera y era peor si él sabía la verdad.

—¡Estaba mojada! —Cayó sentada al suelo mirándolo de la misma manera— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? No alcancé a secarme antes de acostarme.

Silencio.

Inuyasha se sonrojó y miró hacia el río. ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar? Aún podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo amoldarse al suyo y el tan solo pensarlo, se le acumulaba una corriente eléctrica en el bajo vientre. Sus manos sudaban así que las metió al agua rápidamente simulando que se las lavaba

¿Debilidad?

_Una mierda. Estás perdiendo facultades, macho._

—¡No tendrías que haber venido tan tarde! —Le soltó sin pensar.

—¡Está bien! ¡Pero si no me hubieses ido a buscar, no me hubiese mojado tanto y no te abría interrumpido!—Sin previo aviso, Inuyasha le agarró la muñeca empapándole la manga y la tira hacia él; quedando a penas separados por unos centímetros. El chocolate y el dorado de fundieron y tan solo con eso podían demostrarse un sinfín de sentimientos.

—Ya hablamos ayer de eso. —Sentenció. Corrió suavemente sus dedos por su brazo hasta que su mano se acomodó en su cuello y la otra se enroscó a su cintura. — Y es mejor que te haya quedado claro. Pues no pienso repetir nada. —Sacó un mechón de cabello de su cuello y acercó su nariz a el. ¿Por qué su aroma lo atraía tanto? ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

Kagome estaba nerviosa, sentía como su piel se erizaba ante cada toque que él le daba. Su corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora y enterró sus manos en la hierba. Temblaba, y ahora no era precisamente de frío. Sintió sus labios en su cuello besándolo, jamás pensó que Inuyasha pudiera ser tan atrevido en casi menos de un día.

Después de unos momentos, sintió los labios de su hanyou subir por su barbilla hasta toparse con sus labios y al tenerlos en contacto, no dudó en responder el beso con gran esmero.

Se besaron lentamente, el hanyou subía y bajaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica. Tratando de mantenerla apegada lo más posible, de una extraña forma logró colocar una pierna a cada lado de la muchacha y atraerla a su centro. Sintió como le mordió el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y la recibió gustosa. Enterró las manos en el cabello de Inuyasha y se acercó más a él.

El Hanyou rompió el beso y murmuró en sus labios:

—Somos una causa perdida, sin importar lo que hagamos. —Dijo corriendo los labios por su mejilla hasta su oreja.

La muchacha se sorprendió

—Te haz cargado el momento… —Dijo tirando un poco sus cabellos y sintió como él sonrió.

Prosiguió tenía que sacarse toda la mierda que llevaba dentro.

—No te quedarás conmigo al terminar la búsqueda. —Kagome se separó rápidamente de él y lo miró a los ojos, y él la mantuvo fuertemente por la cintura. — Quiero que te quedes en tu época, con tu familia, tu escuela y a donde vas a rendir esas porquerías de papeles.

—Inuyasha no…

—Necesito saber que estarás bien. —Le dijo colocando un dedo en sus labios y acariciando suavemente su mejilla con una garra. Ni siquiera se habían acostado y le pedía que se fuera. ¿Qué sucedía? — Creo que el universo se encuentra conspirando contra nosotros.

—¿El universo? —Lo miró y se acercó a él, llevando las manos dentro de su kosode y teniendo contacto con su piel. Aquella que había curado tantas veces y que ahora tocaba con otro interés. — ¿Desde cuándo tu escuchas al Universo?

Inuyasha se tensó ante el contacto, ¡Tenía que terminar su discurso! ¡Lo había pensando toda la noche!

—No escucho a nadie. —Le aseguró en medio de un gruñido al sentir sus manos en su piel— Pero toda la noche estuve pensando y…

—Entonces no pienses… —Murmura Kagome y se acerca a su cuello besándolo suavemente escuchando los gemidos del Hanyou— Porque dices puras tonterías —Inuyasha gruñó. —No voy a dejar que nadie me diga como vivir mi vida, que debo hacer o a quien debo querer. —Se sorprendió al sentir sus labios en su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo Kagome era tan rápida y atrevida? Pero no lo pudo negar, aquello le gustó

—¿Entonces no te importa nada? —Preguntó al borde de perder la cordura.

Kagome se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos:

—Solo me importas tú.

Y solo eso bastó para que Inuyasha dejara todos sus pensamientos de lado. Se lanzó sobre ella como una bestia salvaje y se devoró sus labios sin detenerse a pensar. El ritmo era acelerado, extremadamente acelerado. Poco a poco se fue recostando sobre ella hasta dejarla acorralada entre su cuerpo y el suelo, la chica sonrió y se separaron unos momentos.

—Se supone que recolectaríamos comida…

—Ahora es otra la que se a cargado el momento —Le sonríe y desliza una mano hasta su muslo enroscándola en su cintura y se apega más a ella. Embistiéndola suavemente. Parecía un juego, ambos estaban completamente vestidos, pero ellos sabían que eso acabaría pronto. Inuyasha tenía el Haori y su Kosode a medio abrir y la chica deslizaba sin pudor sus manos por sus perfectos abdominales. Inuyasha introdujo las manos por su polera de colegiala levantándola un poco, y gruñó al sentir sus pieles tocarse; si sentía eso ahora, como iba a ser cuando se unieran literalmente.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome!

Sus amigos habrían despertado.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos, definitivamente tenían ganas de desaparecer. Escucharon las voces aún más cerca e Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente metiéndose al río.

—¿Qué haces? —Murmuró

—Solo sígueme el juego.

Cuando los demás integrantes llegaron, Inuyasha estaba dentro del río y Kagome afuera observándolo, aparentemente estaba nerviosa.

—¡Que rico, pescado!

—Cállate enano y ven a ayudarme —Le dijo Inuyasha a Shippo y el pequeño se metió al río.

—Señorita Kagome, que bueno que haya regresado. Inuyasha ya se encontraba de muy mal humor.

_Eso es normal, _pensó Kagome y le sonrió.

—Kagome te extrañé demasiado —Dijo Sango abrazándola y siendo correspondida al instante.— Ya estaba cansada de esos dos.

—No creo que hayas quedado tan cansada. —Murmuró la chica sonriendole.

Sango se enrojeció. Definitivamente tendrían que conversar.

Se habían retirado de la aldea hace un par de horas emprendiendo camino hacia el Norte, ahí les había llegado el rumor que había un gran demonio que poseía fragmentos de la perla. Pero nadie sabía si era verdad o no, Inuyasha insistió en partir de inmediato.

—¿Cuánto más seguiremos viajando? —Preguntó Shippo— Estoy cansado.

—Ni siquiera has caminado —Inuyasha le respondió cortante. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si nuevamente no había podido terminar con Kagome.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar Inuyasha. Ya va anochecer y se dice que aquel demonio recorre estos prados al caer la noche, hay que estar preparados. —Miroku miró a los alrededores, no había ninguna cabaña o algo en donde pudiese pedir acilo.

—Está bien —Respondió el albino de mala gana. —Voy a buscar leña para hacer una fogata.

Y así el grupo se dividió, Kagome y Sango estaban buscando comida. Shippo acompañó a Miroku a recorrer el lugar e Inuyasha fue a buscar leña. Todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo en realidad. Y eso no le gustaba para nada al grupo; además, solamente habían escuchado del demonio, pero nadie les había dicho como era, etc. Inuyasha estaba bastante incomodo por aquello.

Definitivamente esto no olía nada bien.

Había caído la noche y todos estaban recostados. Cuando todos se durmieron, Inuyasha se recostó al lado de Kagome haciendo guardia. Y ella de inmediato se acurrucó en su pecho buscando su calor. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin sentir esa sensación? Kagome había sido la única persona que jamás lo había rechazado; gracias a ella pudo aprender a confiar y a tener amigos. Gracias a ella pudo descubrir que era el verdadero cariño.

Bajo una mano hasta su cintura y la observó dormir. Se veía tan tranquila, tan pacifica… Su flequillo le tapaba un poco el rostro y él se lo acomodó con cuidado. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño, y no pudo evitar pensar que él sería la bestia que algún día se la devoraría.

La vio sonreír y la atrajo más hacia él. La muy tramposa no estaba dormida, ¿Quería jugar?

Pues el juego a empezado.

—Deberíamos estar desnudos —Le murmuró sensualmente en su oído. Introduciendo una mano dentro de su camisa. Acariciando su espalda suavemente con sus garras.

—Fue tu idea, no la mía… —Dijo adormilada y bajó la mano hasta su abdomen.

Sintió la mano del hanyou bajar hasta su cadera y se rió un poco. Pero estaba demasiado cansada. Inuyasha bufó arrogantemente y se quedó mirando los alrededores. Cerró los ojos colocando un brazo atrás de su cabeza y se permitió dormitar unos momentos.

Hasta que sintió unas ramas romperse, de inmediato se despertó.

Sentía un aroma a demonio, pero muy débil, era como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia, pero aún así, las ramas se habían roto extremadamente cerca de ellos. No sabía si despertar al grupo o no. Entonces vio a Kirara, la pequeña se había despertado al igual que él.

Algo no estaba bien.

Colocó una mano en la mejilla de la muchacha y la despertó con cuidado. Nunca pensó que podía ser tan delicado. La dejó apoyada en un árbol y se levantó:

—Es hora de levantarse par de flojos. —Dijo Inuyasha de forma autoritaria. —Algo se acerca.

Le pareció extremadamente extraño, el aroma a demonio era cada vez más tenue.

—Algo ya está aquí —Murmuró una voz desconocida, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Inuyasha se volteó y fue el primero en recibir un ataque.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Serena tsukino chiba: Decidí continuarlo, jaja. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá pero te prometo que habrá lemon en alguno de ellos. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo! **

**Miko kaoru-sama: Aquí hay otro capítulo! Espero te haya gustado el final de este (?)**

**MagdalenaReybel: Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! **


	3. Demonio que mata demonios

**Nuevamente estoy aquí! Sus reviews me hicieron dejar mis ejercicios de física y volver a escribir. Si me saco una mala nota en el examen, será su culpa jaja. Los amo 3 **

**Ahora, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

—Es hora de levantarse par de flojos. —Dijo Inuyasha de forma autoritaria. —Algo se acerca.

Le pareció extremadamente extraño, el aroma a demonio era cada vez más tenue.

—Algo ya está aquí —Murmuró una voz desconocida, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Inuyasha se volteó y fue el primero en recibir un ataque.

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Al recibir el golpe, Inuyasha sale volando unos cuántos metros hacia atrás hasta estamparse contra un árbol. ¡Si que tenía fuerza ese demonio! Solamente con levantar su mano el hanyou había volado; bien, sería una pelea bastante interesante.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó Kagome, agarrando sus flechas y corriendo a su lado.

—Mi nombre no es Inuyasha, cariño. —Todos se voltearon hacia él.

Era un demonio, o al menos eso pensaban; pero tenía el aspecto de un humano. Un simple humano vestido con una túnica negra al igual que su corto pelo, su piel era extremadamente blanca y sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué siempre los demonios tienen que ser tan atractivos? En su cintura tenía atadas seis espadas de diferentes tamaños. —Me llamo Touying

— Nadie pregunto tu nombre, asqueroso engendro. —Se levanto tomando a Kagome por la cintura. La miró y le transmitió con ella que no se metiera, que al comenzar, se fuera hacia atrás. Ese demonio se había atrevido a irrumpir su tranquilidad, lo iba a hacer pedazos pues ya estaba cansado de las interrupciones — Dentro de unos momentos no va a importar, vas a ser comida para los lobos. —Hizo tronar sus dedos, mientras le sonreía arrogantemente.

Touying rió:

— Oh pequeño Hanyou, no me hagas enfadar. —Dijo olfateando el aire, y encogiendo posteriormente los hombros; ellos no iban a ser una gran amenaza— No te conviene jugar conmigo.

Los demás integrantes se habían dedicado a observar la situación con armas en mano.

Inuyasha ten cuidado —Murmuró Miroku en posesión de su bastón, ahora que veía al demonio pudo comprobar su teoría. Y no era ninguna buena noticia.— Creo saber quien es…

— ¿De qué está hablando excelencia? —Preguntó Sango acomodando su boomerang y dejando a Shippo sobre Kirara.

— Si es quien creo que es. Debería ser el youkai que mata a los youkai, por eso Inuyasha no pudo sentirlo. Crea una especie de campo de fuerza para protegerse y matar en silencio a los demonios

Kagome se empalideció, ¿Cómo iba a luchar Inuyasha con ese demonio ahora? Sería un idiota si lo provocara, pero bueno, es Inuyasha de quien estamos hablando.

— ¡Oh, vaya! — El youkai aplaudió y enseñó sus dientes— Un monje inteligente, no me ha tocado conocer a muchos.

Shippo se aferró al lomo de Kirara y Sango se colocó delante de ellos. ¡Claro! Había escuchado en su aldea anteriormente, que los demonios que mataban youkais eran tramposos, y ocupaban ciertos trucos para acercarse a los youkais, pero una vez que los encontraban, no los dejaban ir hasta matarlos; eso los hacía mucho más fuertes.

— Pues no me importa quien seas. Te voy a hacer pedazos antes de que puedas decir "exterminar" —Inuyasha retiró la espada de su funda— Vete con los demás, Kagome. No te quiero aquí.

Inuyasha siempre era tan tosco con ella en las peleas, pero después de permanecer mucho tiempo con él. Pudo por fin entender que esa era una forma de protegerla.

— Que valiente, me gusta. — Sonrió Touying enseñándole sus dientes, el hanyou hizo una mueca de asco. — Pero conoces el juego. O luchas o mueres, no hay puerta número tres. —Se puso a reír y le hizo una señal de pausa a Inuyasha, este se aferró al mango de Tessaiga y la desvainó.

El youkai estaba en silencio, rebuscando algo dentro de su negra túnica. Al encontrarlo sonrió y Sango gritó:

— ¡Inuyasha es una trampa!

Demasiado tarde.

Touying lanzó al suelo una especie de pergaminos y de este salieron tres grandes demonios. Estos de inmediato comenzaron a atacar al grupo. Inuyasha iba a ir a ayudarlos pero Touying se interpuso y le sonrió.

—No quiero distracciones. —Dijo desvainando una de sus espadas. Y se echó a reír— Quiero un dueto, además, tres son multitud —Lo apuntó con la espada y el hanyou gruñó— ¿Dónde quieres el primer corte?

—En tu puta cara —Ambas espadas chocaron. No podía concentrarse, los demás estaban peleando a sus espaldas y él no podía hacer nada. Lo mejor era acabar con esa molestia rápidamente.

La pelea parecía infinita. El demonio que quedaba atacando a los humanos era extremadamente rápido, por más que trataran eliminarlo, era imposible. En un rápido ataque golpeó a Sango y la lanzó contra un árbol. Miroku gritó y de inmediato logró golpear al demonio lanzándolo hacia el lado opuesto. Corrió hacia su lado y la levantó sosteniéndola del codo.

A Kagome le habían producido una profunda herida al borde de su cintura al proteger a Shippo, dirigió su mano hacia atrás y pudo percatarse que solamente le quedaba una flecha. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Armo su arco y apuntó al demonio.

—Solamente te queda una flecha, espero no falles. —murmuró el demonio sonriendo.

Inuyasha estaba luchando con Touying de forma incansable. Pero sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la pelea de atrás, sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el aroma a sangre de Kagome, un brutal gruñido salió de su garganta.

—Retira a ese demonio. —Ordenó— No puedo creer que te divierta jugar con los humanos. —dijo Inuyasha irónicamente.

—No puedo creer que te guste revolcarte con humanos. —La sonrisa de Inuyasha se deformó. Aparentemente Kagome estaba impregnada con su aroma, a pesar que aún no la hubiese marcado. Y este demonio, al igual que los otros podían sentirlo.

Eso no era nada bueno.

Kagome logró atar los clavos. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Touying no estaba peleando con ellos, pero se veía extremadamente fuerte y saludable, aunque Inuyasha haya logrado herirlo.

—Este demonio absorbe nuestra energía. —Le grita Kagome a los demás. — Pero no es para él. Es un conductor, traspasa la energía a Touying. ¡Por eso se recupera tan rápido! ¡Inuyasha ten cuidado!

—Eres un maldito tramposo. —Inuyasha sonrió, aunque lo que sucedió después se encargó de borrarle la sonrisa.

Touying le había lanzando un ataque a Kagome, llevándose por delante al demonio conductor. La muchacha se lanzó al suelo esquivando el ataque por poco. Se rasmilló las rodillas y se ella brotaba un poco de sangre.

—¡Kagome! ¡Asqueroso gusano, tu pelea es conmigo!

Pero el youkai no lo escuchó volvió a atacar a la muchacha, pero los daños nunca fueron producidos, vio pasar una funda de espada negra entre él y la joven que se clavó en el piso, justo delante de ella, formando un campo de energía.

Esto no iba a acabar.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome ser protegida por el campo de fuerza y sonrío.

—No te distraigas —Sin previo aviso el demonio enterró su espada en el pecho de Inuyasha, muy cerca de su corazón atravesándolo, él cayó al suelo de rodillas medio riéndose.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —De pronto calló. Sintió un gran ardor colarse por su pecho y recorrerlo.

Mierda. Es el demonio que mata demonios. ¿Eso debería ser una advertencia?

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡No vengas! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! —Miroku sostuvo a Kagome del hombro y se apartaron unos cuantos pasos del campo de batalla.

Inuyasha sentía su cuerpo palpitar, era la misma sensación que tenía al transformarse. Bajo la mirada hasta que su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y soltó un gruñido animal.

—Al perro le a dado rabia, mejor te cortaré el cuello. —Soltó la espada dejándola dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha, acercándose confiado. El hanyou se había cansado muy rápido. Lo agarró del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás. —Repito, ¿Dónde quieres el primer corte?

Kagome soltó un jadeo de terror, se soltó del agarré de Miroku y corrió hacia Inuyasha. Aunque se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, el aura de Inuyasha estaba oscura.

—Aquí —Le dijo roncamente Inuyasha y enterró su mano en su pecho, agarrándole el corazón. El youkai cayó de rodillas al suelo y el hanyou lo acercó a él susurrándole en el oído— Los hanyou son más inteligentes que los propios youkai, imbécil. —Y tras eso, arrancó su corazón. Nunca le había arrancado el corazón a alguien, pero sintió ese impulso y no dudó en escucharlo, después de todo, no había puerta número tres.

Se levantó y de inmediato Kagome llegó a su lado ayudándole a sostenerse, la herida de su pecho sangraba a borbotones; había que dijo a Shippo en donde el youkai tenía los fragmentos y se los entregó. Miró angustiada a Miroku y unos cuantos metros más allá realizaron una fogata.

—Shippo, ¿Me puedes entregar las vendas que están en mi mochila? —El aludido asistió con la cabeza y siguió limpiando las heridas de la espalda de Inuyasha, se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en su hombro, después apoyó la frente en él. Deslizando las manos por su pecho. Ellos estaban bastante apartados del grupo así que nadie escucharía su conversación. La joven jadeó— Pensé que te sucedería algo…

—Estoy bien, ya sabes que esta herida ya estará sana para mañana. —Aseguro en medio de una sonrisa al sentir su respiración en su espalda. Aclaró su garganta cuando llegó Shippo y Kagome recibió las vendas. Dedicándose a cubrir su herida. — ¿Y tú? Pude sentir el aroma de su sangre en el campo.

Acarició con suavidad la palma de Kagome, esperando su respuesta.

—No fue nada —Aseguró Kagome e Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Se volteo hacia ella y acomodó una mano en su cuello, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Los demás integrantes observaban la escena. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha era tan poco temeroso? De verdad, estaba preocupado por Kagome.

—¿Cree que a sucedido algo excelencia? —Murmuró Sango revolviendo la sopa.

—Creo que Inuyasha ha crecido. Pero no estés de mirona. —Le bromeó con una sonrisa.

Sango lo fulminó con la mirada.

Kagome se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? Sintió como bajó una mano hasta su cintura y le levantó la polera y tuvo contacto directo con su piel, específicamente, con su herida. Ella jadeó.

—Déjame curarte. —Le pidió Inuyasha.

Kagome se colocó nerviosa jamás le había curado las heridas. El Hanyou la apoyó contra una roca acercándose a ella. Le levantó un poco la polera dejándola arremangada hasta la cintura, la miró a los ojos pidiéndole algo silencioso y colocó los labios en su vientre. Besándolo.

La muchacha jadeó nerviosa, al sentir sus labios y su respiración. Su corazón estaba peor que una bomba de tiempo, sentía que no podía respirar. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esa forma de actuar, después de todo, él tenía otras costumbres.

De pronto Inuyasha se apartó y con un trapo mojado limpió su herida con sumo cuidado. El resto de la noche había transcurrido sin problemas.

Inuyasha había dormido nuevamente junto a Kagome, y no le importó que los demás miraran o hicieran preguntas. Después de todo, tendría que responderlas algún día. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kagome y enterró su rostro en su cabello, dejando todos sus sentidos alerta y se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Todos habían tenido sueños reparadores. La noche se encargó de devolverles las fuerzas. Kagome se aferró todo lo que pudo a Inuyasha, nunca llegó a pensar que su relación cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo, no podía esconder su felicidad. Aunque sabía que tendría que contarle todos los pormenores a su amiga tarde o temprano.

Estaban preparándose para partir, cuando vio a Inuyasha hacer una mueca de dolor al levantar su mochila.

—¿Qué sucede amigo? —Preguntó Miroku quitándole la mochila. Él también se había percatado de la mueca de Inuyasha. Él negó con la cabeza y se volteó.

Todos se acercaron a él y frunció el ceño.

—¡Estoy bien!

Kagome supo que estaba mintiendo, se acercó mucho a él e Inuyasha trató de no inmutarse. Ciertamente, estar cerca de ella lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Lo examinó y pudo observar como lentamente aparecían unas marcas moradas hacia su cuello.

Sin pensar sus palabras, le dijo:

—Quítate el Kosode.

Inuyasha se sonrojó y le sonrió tratando de desviar el tema escondiendo su nerviosismo. Shippo se sorprendió, Sango le tapó los oídos y Miroku se rió.

—¿Aquí? —Inuyasha le murmuró con un tono sensual, acercándose a ella y guiñándole un ojo—Hay niños presentes, Kagome.

—¡Quítatelo! —La muchacha sin dar importancia a sus nervios, llegó y de un tirón le arrancó ambas prendas, al hacerlo se encontró con las vendas empapadas de sangre. También las retiró.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y colocó las manos en su abdomen.

—Un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Por qué no se han curado? —Le preguntó Kagome enojada, al mirarlo a los ojos.

—El demonio que mata demonios, ¿lo recuerdas? —Le dijo y jadeo cuándo tocó su piel caliente. Nuevamente.

—Eres un tonto Inuyasha —Le dijo Shippo desde el hombro de Sango. Por suerte estaba a una distancia prudente, sino, lo hubiese golpeado.

—Cállate enano.

Kagome se volteó a Miroku y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo podemos curarlo?

Miroku colocó una mano en su barbilla pensativo. ¿Cómo? Era una buena pregunta. No es que hayan muchas respuestas, solo que los demonios que eran heridos al final del día no podían hablar.

—Hay muchos rumores de cómo curar esa herida…

—Oye Kagome… —Le colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Cállate. —Lo cortó Kagome sin mirarlo, Inuyasha gruñó y al volver a acercarse a ella, la misma se apartó.

—Una de las teorías es limpiar la herida con la sangre del portador. O algo como eso, podríamos probar y ver que sucede.

La muchacha asistió.

—Es mejor que nada.

Estaba dolida. Y molesta, extremadamente molesta pues Inuyasha no había confiado en ella, ¡No le había contado de ESE detalle!

¡Si será idiota!

No quiso hablar con Inuyasha, ni que lo acompañara. Fue con Sango a extraer un poco de sangre del cuerpo del demonio. Y después le encargó a Miroku que le limpiara y curara la herida. Mientras ella hacía la comida. Cortaba las verduras con brusquedad, de alguna forma tenía que sacar el enojo que tenía.

—¿Está muy molesta? —Le preguntó Inuyasha a su amigo.

—Solo contigo. —Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón.

—Les iba a contar…

—No mientas. —Lo interrumpió.

Inuyasha se cesó sus pensamientos cuando Miroku presionó una venda contra su herida. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito!

Cuándo llegaron a donde los demás, se sentó al lado de Kagome y le colocó una mano en su rodilla, llamándola suavemente. Ella no le prestó atención, no le dirigiría la palabra en todo el día.

Definitivamente, sería un día largo.

* * *

Al terminar, Kagome se había ido a bañar con Sango. Necesitaba un relajo, y limpiarse, aún sentía el aroma a sangre en su cuerpo. Se preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si no se hubieran percatado de la herida de Inuyasha. ¡Ahora el estaría en condiciones deplorables!

—¿Qué sucede con Inuyasha? —Dijo sango sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Está herido. —Responde la pelinegra como si fuese obvio.

—Me refiero a ustedes.

Kagome bajó la mirada dándole la espalda a Sango y echándose agua en la espalda sacándose el jabón.

* * *

Inuyasha se le agotaba la paciencia. Kagome no daba señales de querer volver; y él ya tenía preparado un discurso para disculparse. ¡No quería que estuviese enojado con él! Acomodó su espalda en un árbol y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba a Miroku hablar de como eran las mujeres del pueblo siguiente. Al llegar la noche volvieron las chicas y se levantó. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Kagome se acercara a él. Su piel se erizó, aún podía percibir su enojo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Inuyasha sonrío arrogantemente. Parece que todo se arreglaría. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Sí.

La chica lo examinó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tus heridas han sanado? —Preguntó cortante.

El hanyou se miró y estiró los brazos. Luego se acomodó el haori, mirándola a los ojos.

—Completamente, estoy fresco como una lechuga. —Kagome miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio inferior, él iba a continuar pero la chica le ganó.

—Bien —Y sin detenerse a pesar, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla. Tanto que Inuyasha quedó mirando hacia el otro lado.

—Auch. —Dice Miroku mirando la escena.

—¿Ahora quién es el mirón? —Le dijo Sango agarrándolo de la oreja. Y llevándoselo a otro lado.

—Kagome podría haberlo mandado al suelo. —Dijo Shippo sonriendo.

Inuyasha se volteó hacia la chica y la fulminó con la mirada.

¿Quién se creía? ¡Ni su madre lo golpeó alguna vez!

Gruñó y la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, tirándola hacia el bosque. Se alejaron lo suficiente para que no los vieran, ni los escucharan.

Iban a tener una fea discusión.

¿O no?

Una vez ahí y sin detenerse a meditar, agarró su rostro entre sus manos y la besó de forma salvaje. Sacando todo el deseo contenido que tenía dentro de si. La tomó fuertemente de las caderas y la apegó a él mientras la joven enterraba las manos en su cabello plateado.

Inuyasha tropezó con algo, o quizá se le enredaron los pies por el nerviosismo y cayó en la hierba con Kagome sobre él. La chica abrió sus ropajes y acarició todo su pecho, mientras sentía como el Hanyou introducía las manos en su ropa y se la sacaba de un tirón.

Se miraron a los ojos e Inuyasha la agarró con firmeza, pero a la vez con mucha suavidad por su rostro:

—Me la vas a pagar.

* * *

**Ahora sí, no hay más capítulos hasta la próxima semana (?) **

**Bruxi: ¡Muchas gracias! Dejé mis ejercicios de física por escribir este capítulo. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic! Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besos!**

**Azulblue06: ¡Yo siempre me pregunté lo mismo! Así que decidí escribir lo que se me ocurrió, jajaj que bueno que te haya gustado! **

**Azucenas45: No sería una mala idea, no te prometo nada, pero quizá más adelante haya algo que haga sufrir a nuestro hanyou, jajaja!**

**BeckyRaquel: Pues aquí está la continuación, nena! No me demoré nada. Es que sus reviews me motivaron a escribir. Jaja que sea de tu agrado! **

**Serena tsukino chiba: Lemon, lemooooooooooooooooon, en el próximo capítulo. Espero que siga gustando mi historia! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, de verdad. Sus reviews me motivan a escribir. **

**Xoxo**


	4. No

**Aviso, estos personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Inuyasha tropezó con algo, o quizá se le enredaron los pies por el nerviosismo y cayó en la hierba con Kagome sobre él. La chica abrió sus ropajes y acarició todo su pecho, mientras sentía como el Hanyou introducía las manos en su ropa y se la sacaba de un tirón.

Se miraron a los ojos e Inuyasha la agarró con firmeza, pero a la vez con mucha suavidad por su rostro:

—Me las vas a pagar.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Estaba tan nerviosa que no supo distinguir si había sido una pregunta o amenaza. Soltó una suave carcajada al arrancar su blusa y eso enloqueció a Inuyasha.

La observó cómo aquel cazador que ha capturado a su presa. O más bien, necesitaba de ella como una persona que estuvo perdido días en el desierto y por fin logró llegar a un oasis.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero. —Ella quería jugar, pues de alguna forma tenía que guardarse ese nerviosismo de primeriza.

Inuyasha le sonrió arrogantemente: enseñándole sus perfectos dientes blancos y haciéndola derretirse.

¿Quién no lo haría? ¿Quién no es pondría nerviosa con él delante?

Maldijo mentalmente a todas las personas que lo habían rechazado alguna vez.

El hanyou e acercó a su boca y la besó con pasión. Introdujo la lengua en ella dedicándose a examinar su paladar y cada uno de sus dientes, ¡Eso sabía a gloria! Los besos de aquella inocente azabache no podría compararlos con los labios de ninguna mujer, bueno, no es que haya besado muchas en su vida. Entreabrió un ojo y la vio con los ojos presionados en una mueca de evidente placer correspondiendo a sus besos. Bajo las manos por su cintura, después por su cadera y un poco más abajo. ¡No pensaba que Inuyasha la iba a tocar ahí!

—No necesito dinero—Murmuró

Como era de esperarse, no pudo resistir mucho tiempo más:

Con un impulso revirtió los papeles dejando a Kagome de espaldas sobre la hierba y encerrada entre sus brazos. Siguió con la mirada clavada a la suya, se acomodó sin temor sobre la muchacha, haciéndola enroscar una pierna en su cadera: mientras la acariciaba demarcando su propiedad. Ella aprovechando la nueva posición, terminó de quitarle las molestosas prendas del torso y colocó las manos en sus omóplatos, estirando su cuello para recibir con gusto los besos que él le brindaba ahí. Después recorrió suave y lentamente el mentón de la joven con sus labios, hasta subir por su barbilla mordiéndosela y encontrándose con sus labios nuevamente.

La espalda del joven, en realidad su cuerpo, estaba extremadamente caliente; y no supo si era por la situación o por el reciente ataque. Al tocar, pudo sentir la cicatriz aún no curada del todo. Su mano bajó hasta el nudo de su hakama y lo obligó a apegarse más a ella, recibiendo un gruñido de placer como respuesta.

Inuyasha sintió su interior palpitar y su cabeza hecha un meollo.

¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta.

—Detenme. —Ordenó.— Obligame a parar... —Jadeó, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Sí dejaras de besarla de esa manera, podría hablar, imbécil. _

A veces odiaba a su conciencia.

Él ni siquiera pudo creerse sus propias palabras. La miró a los ojos y denotó que estaba más bella que nunca. Se atrevió a colocar una mano por sobre el sostén de la muchacha y presionar su pecho con deseo. La joven soltó un gemido de placer, los labios del hanyou fueron trasladados hasta el valle de sus pechos; con sumo cuidado acarició la piel con sus colmillos.

Su cabeza volvió a palpitar.

La embistió dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Otra vez,

Otra,

Y una vez más.

_Vete a joder a otra cabeza, estúpida consciencia. _

A la última embestida Inuyasha colocó una mano sobre la boca de la muchacha y ésta logró acallar un poco su grito. Ella podía sentir claramente su virilidad contra su centro. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que sucedería al momento que sus cuerpos se tocasen sin nada encima. Inuyasha jaló un poco su sostén hacia abajo y agarró la cúspide oscura entre sus dientes, succionándola.

No se arrepentía de nada.

—Por favor…—Volvió a susurrar soltando su pecho. Y dándole el mismo trato al otro. Kagome gemía suavemente y arqueó su espalda contra la hierba Inuyasha la agarró por la parte baja y la obligó, nuevamente, a apegarse más a él.

Dentro del hanyou sucedían dos cosas completamente diferentes.

La primera, le decía que se detuviera.

Y la segunda, era que la hiciera suya de una vez.

Volvió a embestirla y colocó una mano en su muslo aferrándose a él ocupandolo como punto de apoyo. Tomaría la segunda opción.

Su cabeza recibió un metafórico golpe. Obligándolo a tomar un poco de espacio. Agarró sus manos entre las suyas y las colocó con firmeza sobre su cabeza.

Perdón, era la primera opción.

—Basta. —La respiración de ambos estaba extremadamente agitada. Arregló el sujetador de la chica para evitar tentaciones.

—Inuyasha… —El corazón de la chica latía con mucha rapidez. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus labios hinchados. ¿Por qué la besaba de aquella manera y después se separaba de ella como si estuviese enferma?

—No aquí. —Dijo ya más calmado— No ahora.

—No me vas a hacer daño —Aseguró, lo único que Kagome deseaba era estar con él de una vez por todas. Había esperado años, quizá valía la pena esperar un poco más.

—Soy peligroso —Recalcó con severidad— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Soltó su agarre y tomó el rostro de su chica entre sus manos— Podría matarte y no te darías cuenta —Le soltó el rostro y se levantó apretando sus puños. Sentía algo recorrer su cuerpo, y no era precisamente su sangre.

—No te tengo miedo, sabes que confió en ti. —También se levantó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

Quizá la seguridad de Inuyasha emanaba de su propia desconfianza.

—Yo no. —Aseguró molesto. Agarró sus ropajes y se los puso con brusquedad.—No puedo creer que tú sí. Kagome, eres una irresponsable. —Se volteó nuevamente hacia ella y la agarró de los brazos— Te vas a arrepentir algún día.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora. —Dijo y se liberó de su agarre.

Después de todo, ese fantasma siempre lo perseguiría. Lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba, Inuyasha siempre sería así. Se colocó su blusa, posteriormente se arregló el pelo y se apoyó en un árbol.

—¿Pudieron arreglar sus diferencias?—Sango había preparado la cena con ayuda de Shippo, no era un gran festín pero serviría para no pasar hambre. Miró al hanyou, estaba evidentemente molesto, y su amiga quizá más.

Antes que Inuyasha respondiera, Kagome lo hizo por él.

—No. —La chica se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—A Inuyasha podría hacerle falta otra de esas bofetadas. —Shippo se puso a reír y el aludido lo agarró de la cola.—¡Ayúdenme!

—Ahora no estoy de humor para tus juegos, pequeña rata.

—¡Soy un zorrito!

Inuyasha recibió el boomerang en la cabeza:

—¿Pero qué demonios?

—Te dijo que lo dejaras en paz, matón.

Nuevamente el hanyou sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

—Me voy de aquí.

Los observó a todos y detuvo su vista en Kagome, quien le sostuvo la mirada y luego la desvió. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y se fue; realmente no estaba molesto con ella, primero pensó que estaba molesto consigo mismo pero ahora se logró dar cuenta que estaba molesto con el mundo.

—¿Se podría saber que sucedió?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Miroku.

—Lo golpeé. ¿Será esa una respuesta suficiente?

Sango fulminó con la mirada al monje. ¡Los hombres eran unos insensibles! Ella pudo percatarse perfectamente de lo que sucedía con tan solo mirarlos, sabía que existía una relación más allá de tan solo "compañeros de viaje" y qué, esa relación no era oficial; más bien era como un barco con un agujero, si no lo cubres, se hunde, y si lo haces flota.

Inuyasha no apareció en toda la noche, y lo que más les extrañó a sus amigos, fue que Kagome no se quedó a esperarlo. Simplemente abrazó a Sango, cogió a Shippo y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Ella fue la primera en despertar, había mirado hacia los alrededores pero no lo había encontrado.

_No tengo por qué deprimirme. _

Los demás dormían tranquilamente, no los quería despertar, así que ella fue al río a buscar agua para hacer el desayuno. Trató de no pensar en Inuyasha, después de todo, ella tendría que estar molesta con él. Camino tranquilamente, el día estaba soleado, las hojas de los árboles aún no caían y seguían en su pleno color verde, ¡era demasiado tranquilo ese lugar!

—Quería disculparme

No se había percatado que él estaba ahí, junto al río, quizá esperándola.

—Está bien. —Auch, eso sonó demasiado evasiva.

—No te alegres tanto, te he dicho que quería. —Kagome frunció el ceño y se arrodilló a la orilla del río, no le iba a prestar mucha atención.— Hasta que me percaté que realmente no lo siento.

Eso lastimó el orgullo de la muchacha, menuda forma de devolverle el golpe. Presionó los puños y dejó las botellas de agua a un costado. Se levantó volteándose hacia él.

—No entiendo, prefieres mantenerme lejos, que comenzar a tenerte un poco más de confianza. ¿Debería estar bien con eso?

Y por fin lo miró, estaba sudoroso. Y sus manos temblaban un poco, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Inuyasha soltó una cruel carcajada.

—No te estoy diciendo que debes estar bien. —Se acercó a ella y ladeó un poco la cabeza— Te repito, te vine a decir que no lo siento. Porque esa mi forma de protegerte, porque no quiero que nadie, te haga mal. Aunque sean mis malas decisiones las que te lastimen. —Colocó una mano en su cuello y la miró a los ojos— Si estuviera a punto de perderte no sé que haría.

—Yo confío en ti —Repitió acercándose a él— Sé que no me harás daño. Solo quiero que te mires como yo te miro a ti.

—Eres una tonta. —Murmuró y se apegó a ella, besándole los labios con suavidad.

* * *

—¿Por qué se supone que vamos a esa aldea? —Preguntó Shippo desde el lomo de Kirara.

—Porque están las mujeres más bellas de la región, mi querido Shippo —De inmediato el monje recibió un golpe en la cabeza. ¡A ella ya le estaban cansando esas bromas! Lo miró molesta, pero no articuló ninguna palabra.

A Miroku le salió un gran chichón en la cabeza.

—Pero nadie es tan bella como tu mi Sanguito. —Dijo tratando de arreglar la tontería que salió por su boca.

—No pretendo perder el tiempo si es por eso Miroku —Eso era verdad, se suponía que debían buscar los fragmentos, ellos tenían un cuarto de la perla, Naraku tenía la mitad, y por descarte solamente quedaba un cuarto de perla deambulando por alguna parte de Japón.

—Solamente estaba bromeando, tu humor no ha mejorado nada. ¿Acaso la señorita Kagome no te da...?

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

_Miroku de mierda. ¡No, no lo hemos echo por mi temor a matarla en la cama! _

Meditó, no. No debería decirle aquello.

—No debería mejorar.

—Excelencia no sea entrometido. No deben pelear.

Llevaban caminando un par de horas, hasta que pudieron divisar la Aldea, ahí, vivía uno de los terratenientes más poderosos de la zona Norte. E Inuyasha logró sentir una extraña presencia, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era.

—Inuyasha, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Dijo Shippo al lanzarse al hombro de Inuyasha. El chico lo miró esperando la pregunta— ¿Alguna vez piensas madurar?

Sango dejó escapar una sonora carcajada al igual que Miroku y Kagome los miró cruzada de brazos. Al parecer el pequeño estaba bastante interesado en la respuesta.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡No soy una fruta!

Y el Hanyou lo dijo sin pensar. Eso provocó más risas en los integrantes del grupo.

—¡Lo pareces porque eres tan tonto como una! —Saltó del hombro de Inuyasha al suelo, cuándo él lo quiso atrapar.

—¡Ya verás pequeño enano! ¡Deja que te agarre! —Inuyasha comenzó de inmediato a perseguirlo

—¡Ay, por mi fuego mágico! —Por poco el hanyou lo agarra— ¡Kagome, Inuyasha me quiere pegar!

El mismo se detuvo frente a Kagome y le sonrió, ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Inuyasha, abajo.

Cayó al suelo, ¡seguía doliendo al igual que siempre! Kagome se quedó con él y los demás del grupo avanzaron para llegar a la casa del terrateniente lo antes posible. Al ver que no se levantaba, soltó un suave suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura desde atrás y susurrarle al oído:

—Son azules.

La muchacha se sonrojó y tragó duro. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha era tan pervertido para algunas cosas? Él la soltó dejándola congelada.

—Aunque prefiero el color rojo. —Le tendió la mano y la muchacha la agarró— Es más... tú.

Inuyasha sintió otra vez, como aquella corriente extraña, pero no eléctrica, lo recorría.

* * *

Les habían dado una de las mejores habitaciones. Miroku se había comprometido a limpiar y dejar protegido todo su castillo a cambio de asilo, comida y bebida por unos días. Sango lo acompañó en todo momento, era cierto que las mujeres de ese pueblo eran hermosas. A su lado ella se sentía una cosa menor, y Miroku se encargaba de acrecentar ese sentimiento.

—¿Sucede algo Sango? —Kagome colocó una mano en su rodilla y la aludida la miro—

—No, es decir, su excelencia es la gran excelencia de los idiotas. —Dijo al ver como el monje, cortejaba a las chicas en el patio central— No lo entiendo, no sé por qué me preocupo.

—Por la misma forma que él se preocupa por ti... —Kagome miró a la misma dirección— A su manera.

El monje entró sonriendo a la habitación y todos guardaron silencio al verlo.

—¡Son unos agua fiestas! ¿Por qué no se divierten? —Se apoyó en la puerta cruzado de brazos. Sango se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó.

—Es cierto, iré a buscar a algún chico.

A Miroku le hirvió la sangre, _¿Qué? _

—¡No!

—¡Nos vemos más tarde! —El monje salió reclamando atrás de la exterminadora. Shippo salió a recorrer el lugar en compañía de Kirara. Y los últimos dos se quedaron en la habitación en silencio.

* * *

No estuvieron conscientes hasta que Inuyasha tenía a Kagome bajo su cuerpo, ambos desnudos y besándose apasionadamente sobre el futón. ¡Era increíble la sensación de calor que ambos cuerpos se daban! Encajaban completamente, parecía que estuviesen hechos para estar juntos.

El hanyou le mordió el labio inferior y con sus colmillos lo hizo sangrar. Sus cuerpos se movían con concordancia y el sudor ya los invadía a ambos, la muchacha enredó las piernas en su cintura y lo empujó hacia abajo. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces e ingresó con un golpe seco dentro de Kagome, desgarrando todo a su paso. Besó su cuello y a la vez lo mordió, también dejándo un poco de sangre a su paso. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus instintos youkai lo tenían dominado por completo.

Salió rápidamente y volvió a entrar con el doble de fuerza. Kagome gritó, y en ese momento de conciencia se preguntó el por qué no había aparecido nadie en la habitación si dentro se escuchaban sonidos como de perros. La seguía embistiendo de forma salvaje; definitivamente no pensaba en detenerse. Solo quería más y más.

—¿Kagome? —Preguntó una vez terminado el acto sexual. Y recién en ese instante pudo percatarse de su estado. ¡Le había hecho daño! Tenía mordidas por todo el cuerpo, moretones en la cintura, en el pecho y marcas moradas por todo su cuello. ¡Mierda había sido una bestia! Se miró a si mismo, y pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba manchado con sangre—Kagome... —Volvió a llamarla con temor en su voz.

Ella no respondía. Inuyasha entró en pánico.

—¡Kagome!

—Por fin haz despertado. —La muchacha lo obligó a recostarse y colocó, nuevamente, el paño con agua fría en su frente.

—¿Qué...? —Estaba temblando, no podía parar de hacerlo, se miró sus manos y las movió.

—Perdiste el sentido, amigo.

Inuyasha no comprendía de que estaban hablando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Eso tenía que ser una broma. Una maldita broma.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Preguntó Sango con extrema tranquilidad.

—Estábamos caminando hacia la casa del terrateniente y... —Inuyasha presiona los ojos y suelta un quejido de rabia.— No recuerdo nada, ¿Qué me está sucediendo?

—Demonio que mata demonios, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Murmuró Kagome y agarró una de las manos de Inuyasha acariciando el dorso.

—Le arranqué el corazón a ese imbécil. Y la herida ya está... —De inmediato siente un ardor en su pecho, se remueve las vendas y ve la herida abierta. No entiendo el por qué no sana, ayer me aplicaron un antídoto, debería funcionar.

Kagome bajó la mirada y presionó los ojos. Inuyasha no la miraba, ¿Por qué? Se suponía que se habían arreglado.

—No estábamos seguros. —Inuyasha se levantó sin prestar atención a los regaños y salió de la habitación.

Estaban en la casa del terrateniente y no tenía la menor idea de como había llegado. Sentía como la euforia se hacía parte de su cuerpo.

—Inuyasha...

—No te acerques. —Ordenó con un temblor en su voz. ¡Había tenido la sangre de ella en sus manos!

—El veneno causa alusionaciones. —Kagome coloca una mano en su hombro y la baja por su espalda— Sango dice que estarás bien, ya buscamos ayuda.—Con cuidado besa su espalda y pasa las manos por delante de su pecho.—

Inuyasha se volteó hacia ella y la agarró de los brazos.

—¿Ayuda para qué? ¡Te maté Kagome! —Exclamó sudoso. ¡Eso estaba soñando! Vaya sueño.

Ella se acercó aún más a Inuyasha y al hacerlo el peli plateado tembló.

—Estoy aquí.

—No lo entiendes... —La soltó y se llevó una mano a su herida. Esta ardió.

—Entonces cuéntame —Sin prestar atención al rechazo colocó las manos en su rostro.

—No puedo. —La muchacha se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Se acurrucó en su pecho descubierto y cerró los ojos. Lo peor es ver a la persona que uno quiere morir. Tarde o temprano le sacaría la información.

—No te preocupes —Dio unos cuántos besos en su cuello para tratar calmarlo— Hay que purificar el veneno que aún tienes dentro de tu organismo.—Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza y ella le sonrió un poco. Más bien, fue una sonrisa forzada.

El hanyou agudizó su olfato, y al mirar hacia la entrada su corazón dio un vuelco

—Kikyo.

* * *

**¿No creyeron que ese iba a ser el "lemon"? No mis amores, es que encontré que Inuyasha se había mejorado demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Y me agrada hacerlos sufrir (?) Coff, coff, ya se van complicando un poco las cosas. ¡Apareció Kikyo! ¿Qué hará ella? Mmmm, quizá sea interesante... **

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **¡Oh, eres un amor! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! Estaba esperando que me dijeras que te parecía, la verdad estaba un poco asustada (?) jajaj Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! Besos

**Anii: **Uff! veamos que camino toma, las cosas se van a complicar cariño, eso te lo aseguro.

**Desirena: **Muchas gracias! Es un agrado que te haya gustado la historia, y más aún como son los personajes! Espero este capítulo te guste!

**Bruxi: **Cierto? Encontré mucho mejor una cachetada que un "abajo" ajaja, aunque como pudiste percatarte Inuyasha no se ha podido salvar del todo. ¡Veamos que sucede ahora! besos!

**stivensgt **Muchas gracias!

**setsuna17: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Ojalá te guste este capítulo! besos!

**BeckyRaquel **Y finalmente me saqué mala nota en física -w-" jajaja pero bueno, no importa. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Te gustó? **  
**

**serena tsukino chiba: **Te quedaré debiendo un lemon como la gente, jajaja te prometo que habrá, en algún momento... espero te haya gustado!

miko kaoru-sama Y apareció Kikyo, pero eso quedará para otro capítulo. Muejeje, espero te haya gustado este! besos!

**XOXO**


	5. Una gota

**¡PERDÓOOOON! Sé que abandoné el fic por un par... de días, fue poquito. (?) PERO EN MI HUMILDE DEFENSA, LES DIGO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA! Mis adorados profesores me bombardearon con millones de trabajos que me exprimieron las ideas y el tiempo. Al igual que en estos momentos. De hecho, me iba a tirar a huelga por culpa de alguien coff* coff* pero no quiero morir joven, con su amenaza mi inspiración volvió. ¡Y uff, eso sí que es difícil! **

**Ahora, sé que el aparecer de Kikyo fue... ¿What the fuck?**

**Pero ya verán, ya verán. Muajaja. **

**Mis queridas niñas, ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¡Me gustaría escuchar sus ideas! Yo tengo varias, pero no se las voy a comentar para no hacer spoilers... a menos que ustedes quieran.**

**Aviso, estos personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

—No te preocupes —Dio unos cuántos besos en su cuello para tratar calmarlo— Hay que purificar el veneno que aún tienes dentro de tu organismo.—Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza y ella le sonrió un poco. Más bien, fue una sonrisa forzada.

El hanyou agudizó su olfato, y al mirar hacia la entrada su corazón dio un vuelco

—Kikyo.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_"Una gota"_

Mierda,

Mierda,

Dos mierdas,

¡E invocaba al Dios de las mierdas!

¿Por qué los problemas no podían sacar un número y acercarse en una fila ordenada? El Hanyou percibió como la temperatura del ambiente bajaba de forma abrupta. Por segundos se dedicó a observar en donde se encontraba y que le sucedía a los árboles y el como la temperatura arrasaba con todo a su paso. Abrazó a Kagome apegándola a su pecho como cual enredadera, tratando de conseguir un poco de calor. Mas no apartaba la vista de la entrada, la sacerdotisa se acercaba lentamente, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Aún así había ciertas cosas que aún no entendía, ¿Cómo era tan débil para perder el conocimiento? ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué hacía Kikyo en ese lugar? Ellos no habían terminado de atar cabos, cerrar u abrir historias. Aunque ahora no se encontraba en condiciones de estar en un trío pasional. Finalmente, ¿Por qué diablos sentía un calor intenso y después un frío que te cala los huesos ¿Por qué diablos sentía un calor intenso y después un frío que te cala los huesos? Al descender nuevamente la temperatura, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de forma descontrolada, luego sus piernas fue tal el temblor que Kagome tuvo que actuar de sostén. Al Hanyou siguió con la vista enfocada en la sacerdotisa y después todo se volvió negro.

—¿Recuerdas a la primera persona que mataste?

No tenía esquizofrenia, pero aún así podía escuchar su voz.

Observó sus ojos rojos cargados de sed y odio. Sus garras estaban más largas que lo usual y sus voluptuosos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios. Inuyasha gruñó y presionó sus puños fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos se colocaron de color blanco.

—Fueron solamente humanos. —Hizo tronar los huesos de sus manos— Recuerdo como disfrutamos el tener su sangre en nuestras garras — El peli-plateado se acercó a Inuyasha y este retrocedió unos pasos con una cara de evidente sorpresa. No quería tener aquellos recuerdos en su memoria, ya que no fue algo de lo que se haya sentido orgulloso, es más, estuvo más de tres días refregándose las manos en el río para quitar el aroma, ¡pero no se salía!—No es fácil vivir con la culpa.

—Déjame en paz… —Más que una amenaza, fue una petición. Miró su cabello negro y sus manos humanas. Observó a su alrededor, seguía en el castillo, pero estaba vacío. ¿Dónde se encontraban los demás? ¡Por qué se encontraba malditamente solo!

—Tu humanidad es tu peor debilidad. —Aseguró mediante unas carcajadas crueles— ¿Por qué no la apagas?

¿Apagarla? Y no pudo evitar pensarlo. El latido de su corazón se detuvo y nuevamente presionó sus ojos junto con sus puños. Quizá así fuese todo mejor, ya no se preocuparía de ser un medio demonio, se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, como siempre debió ser.

Pero pensó en Kagome.

—No.

La contraparte se acercó a Inuyasha con gruñidos de bestia y lo tomó por la solapa del haori. Inuyasha humano, miró de forma desafiante al youkai. ¡Claro que no la iba a apagar! ¡Tenía amigos, una familia! Sí, le costó comprender, pero él tenía más de lo que alguna vez pudo desear.

—¿Crees que ellos estarán contigo toda tu vida? —El youkai acercó su rostro a Inuyasha y le sonrío—Yo soy tú. Sé lo que quieres. ¡Apágala!

Se despertó bruscamente gritando de dolor.

—Al parecer es peor de lo que pensé.

Inuyasha llevó una mano a su pecho, por sobre de su corazón y agarró su piel. Trató de enfocar la vista y se encontró con la sacerdotisa. ¿Sería una nueva alucinación? ¿Con qué jugaría el veneno ahora? Aún jadeaba, pero podía articular algunas palabras entre bocanadas de aire.

—No… deberías haber… venido. —Aseguró mirándola de forma reprobatoria.

Las frías facciones de Kikyo, se modificaron al soltar una breve risa.

—También me alegro de verte.

De pronto Inuyasha se sintió culpable. Había sido extremadamente tosco con ella. ¿O no? Se llevó una mano a su frente y se limpió el sudor que emanaba de ella.

—¿Dónde están todos?

Kikyo, encogió los hombros y se dedicó a informarle sin darle la debida importancia.

—La exterminadora y el monje fueron a investigar el castillo. —Ella, estando viva o muerta, jamás llamaba a las personas por su nombre. Con sus manos se acarició sus cabellos con cuidado— Kagome junto al kitzune fueron a recolectar unas hierbas medicinales.

¿Qué?

Sus orejas dieron un tirón. ¿Kagome con Shippo? ¡Estaba prácticamente sola! ¿Por qué no había ido Kikyo? ¿Por qué los había dejado a solas? Estúpida niña.

—Debo ir a buscarla. —Se levantó de inmediato, y evitó hacer una mueca de dolor. ¡Con un demonio! Su cuerpo ardía completamente, además le dolía cada extremidad de su cuerpo; era como si hubiese tenido mil batallas y a la vez solo una.

—No, no debes. —Su voz se alteró tan solo unos instantes— Tu obligación es descansar. Ella lo quería así

Inuyasha gruñó, no tenía por qué ocupar a Kikyo de mensajera. ¡Tendría que haberse quedado con él!, ¡Lo peor de todo es que en ese momento, no se le ocurría ningún insulto para catalogar a su pequeña.

—Estoy perfectamente —dio un paso, y sus piernas temblaron. Estúpido veneno. Estúpida debilidad. ¡Estúpidos insultos que no se le venían a la mente cuando más los necesitaba!

—No alcanzarás a cruzar la puerta —Aseguró Kikyo en medio de una sonrisa, sin más, se dedicó a observar con tranquilidad la piensa en la Inuyasha iba a alojar. Era bastante espaciosa, con un gran futón y un extraño sistema de calefacción. No lograba entender como los humanos habían cambiado tanto. Pues, cuando ella vivía, jamás le hubiesen dado algún alojamiento al Hanyou.

Kikyo miró por sobre su hombro y observó como Inuyasha trataba de luchar consigo mismo, vaya, pasaba el tiempo y él no dejaba de ser un testarudo.

«Tres… Dos… Uno» pensó la sacerdotisa con los ojos cerrados y escucho el golpe seco contra la madera. Pero Inuyasha no alcanzó a morderse la lengua y soltó un alarido de dolor; al mismo tiempo que se reabría la herida.

—¿Qué te hirió? —La muchacha se volvió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Con un rápido movimiento qué, hasta el mismo Inuyasha se sorprendió, lo tendió nuevamente en el futón.

—Una espada. Y una muy extraña. Ese demonio me las va a pagar. —Dijo a regañadientes, apretándose la herida de su hombro. — Habían tratado de curarme pero…

—Pero fue un estúpida la táctica que ocuparon. —Inuyasha rió mentalmente, a Kikyo se le estaban pegando sus insultos— Eso servía como distracción, no es tan fácil de curar una herida de "un demonio mata demonios" —Dijo con una voz extremadamente graciosa, que a ambos les arrancó un par de carcajadas. Él había olvidado lo que era estar con Kikyo y pasarla bien al mismo tiempo. La sacerdotisa se descorrió un mechón de cabello rebelde y volvió a guardar compostura— Voy a retirar tus vendajes.

El hanyou tragó duro. A pesar de estar nervioso, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía cómo comenzar. Pero todo se desvaneció al momento que sintió las frías manos de Kikyo tocarle su pecho y comenzar a quitarle sus vendajes. Ella nunca lo había tocado, siempre pensó que no era digno para ello. Pero ahora que lo hacía, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Sé que tienes muchas dudas. —Lo interrumpió y él escuchó con mucha atención— Tienes veneno en tu sistema…—¡Demonios, eso ya lo sabía! —No en gran cantidad pero si tóxico. Eso te produce alucinaciones…

No iba a soportar que le dijese cosas que ya se daba por enterado.

—Eso ya lo sé, pasan a cada momento por mi cabeza. —Dijo extremadamente irritado.

—Si te mueves, más rápido avanza. —Retiró todos los vendajes y acercó un paño con agua tibia a sus heridas. El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor y Kikyo rió— Deja de moverte. —Ordenó entre suaves carcajadas.

—Deberías atarme.

—No me tientes. —Bromeó la chica.

¡Sí Kikyo bromeó! Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. ¡Detengan el mundo que me quiero bajar!

Presionó el paño y emitió un quejido.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Inuyasha? Se supone que nada te causaba dolor…

Retiró el paño ensangrentado e iba a repetir el mismo paso anterior, pero Inuyasha la detuvo agarrándola por su muñeca, y clavando la vista en sus ojos.

—Haz cambiado. —Aseguró la sacerdotisa. Y bajo la mirada, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Igual tú… —De un momento se comenzó a sentir culpable por quien sabe qué motivos.

—Pero solo uno de nosotros, eligió un buen camino.

¡Remordimiento a las tres en punto!

—Kikyo…

—No. Dejémoslo así —Volvió a colocar el paño sobre su herida. Y lo miró fijamente— Tampoco soy buena con las palabras

Ella nunca pensó en espiar.

¡De una forma u otra siempre se enteraba de lo que sucedía!

Trató de moverse, pero sus pies se mantuvieron ahí. ¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿No se suponía que no ibas a sufrir más? ¡Y no lo iba a hacer!

Shippo había ido a buscar a Sango y Miroku, pues se suponía que todos iban a cenar juntos, pero ya se le había quitado todo el apetito. Se apoyó en la pared y presionó los ojos. ¡No podía vivir con inseguridad toda su vida! ¡Eso no estaba bien! No estaba dispuesta a lloriquear por ese idiota. Respiró profundamente tres veces y entró, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Inuyasha.

—Las hierbas están aquí. —Murmuró con simpleza.

—Podrías vivir mil vidas y jamás merecer a esa chica

Inuyasha se colocó ambas manos en su cabeza presionando con dureza sus ojos. _¡Sal de mi cabeza! _

—Ningún demonio es decente en esta época. —Murmuró el Hanyou mirando sonriente a su contra parte.

—Ningún Hanyou, nunca ha sido decente. Eso ya lo sabes. —El youkai mostró sus colmillos sonriendo de forma malvada.

—Lo dices por tu naturaleza. Ya sabes que somos uno.

El youkai hizo tronar sus huesos.

—Lo digo por tu padre.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre. —Aseveró.

No es que le interesara, pero tarde comprendió, que su madre lo había elegido por algo. Al igual que Kagome a él. Pero su contraparte logró captar sus pensamientos y comenzó a reírse con sorna.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ella cambie por estar contigo?

Auch.

Nunca había pasado esa idea por su cabeza. ¡Kagome no cambiaría por estar con él! ¡No lo iba a permitir! Sintió la rabia fluir por su interior.

—¿Recuérdame por qué estamos hablando? Preferiría tirarte los dientes. —Esta vez tenía más posibilidades. Pues era medio demonio y tenía a colmillo a su lado.

—Porque no eres capaz de pelear. —Su contraparte se acercó a Inuyasha, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las otras. Él no retrocedió.

—Soy capaz de romperte es los brazos y desfundar a colmillo al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de desfundar a colmillo, su parte demoniaca lo hirió en el hombro.

Rápidamente se despertó sudoroso. Tratando de enfocar su vista.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Pudo distinguir la suave voz de Kagome. Y con tu mano tentativa trató de agarrar la suya, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Ya he escuchado antes esa pregunta… y si respondo corro el riesgo de una bofetada —Soltó una suave carcajada y se colocó una mano en su herida; pero no encontró nada.

Kagome corrió con suavidad el pelo de Inuyasha que cubría su frente y suspiró.

—Kikyo curó todas tus heridas. —Pudo adivinar sus pensamientos y le respondió antes de que le preguntase— Y ya se marchó. Creo que está por los alrededores del bosque. —Se colocó las manos en sus piernas mirándolo a los ojos— Ella dijo que al despertar estarías mejor. Y qué… podrías moverte. —Kagome se levantó dejándolo recostado.

—Entonces, espero poder una conversación sin desmayarme como niña. —Él podía sentir una cierta tensión en el ambiente. Y no le agradaba para nada.

—Todos tienen momentos de debilidad. —Ella se estiró y fue hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde diablos iba?

—No me agrada. —Se sentó en el futón y se miró su pecho, de verdad que no tenía ninguna herida.

—Hay muchas cosas que no nos agradan. —Sentenció, y así cortó de raíz la conversación.

Ella abrió la puerta y de inmediato entró el resto del grupo. Shippo saltó de inmediato al regazo de Inuyasha que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Hay algo extraño bajo el castillo —Sango entró con Kirara entre sus brazos. Vio a Inuyasha recuperado y se alegró internamente. Nunca había visto tan mal al hanyou, siempre se recuperaba. ¡Esta vez les había dado un gran susto! —Kirara ha estado inquieta todo el día.

—¿Todo el día? —Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón— ¿Cuánto dormí?

—Casi dos días… —Murmuró Shippo. ¡Ahora podía entender la preocupación de sus amigos! Si ellos hubiesen dormido casi dos días, él hubiese estado demasiado preocupado.

—No he sentido ninguna presencia…

¡Bravo! Segunda pregunta inteligente en menos de un minuto.

Shippo lo miro enojado. ¡Había estado demasiado preocupado por el Hanyou y él le restaba importancia!

—Eso es porque tontasha decidió jugar a la princesita. —Saltó de inmediato de las piernas de Inuyasha y este lo miró enojado.

—Cuándo no esté Kagome, enano, te haré e vomitar, comértelo, luego volver a vomitarlo y comértelo de nuevo. —La voz tenebrosa le erizó los pelos al pequeño.

¡Pero no iba a dejarse notar, eso sí que no!

—¡Si te das cuenta cabeza dura, Kagome no está!

Inuyasha miró por todas partes. ¡Cómo había sido tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta! ¡Mil veces Inuyasha!

Se levantó rápidamente, pero el monje le bloqueo la entrada. El hanyou lo miró de forma extremadamente reprobatoria.

—Miroku, apártate.

—No es mi interés meterme en su trío… —Sango le dio un zape, y se reclamó mentalmente por decir aquello. — Pero ella estaba bien…

—¡Miroku! —Sango lo agarró de la oreja y lo apartó de la puerta. Luego miró al hanyou— Déjala tranquila, debe estar dándose un baño o algo, estuvo cuidándote desde que Kikyo se fue. Merece un descanso.

* * *

Cada uno se había ido a su habitación, pues ya era de noche. Pero el hanyou estaba extremadamente inquieto. ¡No tenía ningún rastro de Kagome! Bueno, no era que su olfato lo ayudase demasiado. Pero desde que despertó tenía algunos problemas, esperaba que eso se detuviera en algún momento.

¿Qué le sucedía a la muchacha?

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Estaba teniendo paciencia.

Un momento,

¿Desde cuándo él había tenido paciencia?

Salió rápidamente de la habitación. Todo el castillo estaba a oscuras. No podía escuchar nada más que los grillos cantar en patio central. Y ahí estaba ella. ¿Acaso estuvo en ese lugar todo el tiempo?

—¿Aprobé lo que tu llamas examen?

Kagome levantó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con la suya. No había sido capaz de estar en la misma habitación que él. No lo quería.

—¿Qué?

Trató de hacerse la desentendida.

—Puedo ser un hanyou, Kagome. —Inuyasha se acercó a la muchacha y esta se levantó, sin quitarle la mirada de sus irises ambarinas. — Pero no soy idiota. Ahora dime, ¿aprobé?

Ella presionó los ojos, no lo había puesto a prueba apropósito.

—No.

Se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Pero se transmitían calor. Un calor que ella necesitaba desde lo más adentro.

—Eres mi debilidad. ¿Lo entiendes? —Esta vez sí que no entendió a que venía el comentario. Entonces recordó su anterior conversación. Su cuerpo tuvo un leve contacto con el suyo y suspiro. — Tienes la capacidad de provocarme miedo, y no me gusta sentir miedo. ¡No me gusta!

Mierda, esta conversación se estaba yendo por los hilos.

—Es un sentimiento... —La muchacha rodó los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, así se sentía más segura.

—Lo es, ¡pero es malo!

Ya se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía. ¡Era una niña tonta!

—Entonces deja de sentirlo. —Así de fácil. E Inuyasha se preguntó si alguna vez su niña dejaría de decir tonterías.

—¡No puedo! ¡Eres tan imprudente! No puedo dejar que te suceda algo. Además, ¿Dejarme con Kikyo a solas? ¿¡Acaso no se te ocurrió algo mejor!? —Nuevamente estaban volviendo al punto de encuentro, y esta vez ella no lo dejaría escapar.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó con Kikyo? —Acercó su rostro a él. Sus labios casi se rosaron, pero habló sin temor apegada a ellos. Mientras Inuyasha tembló ante su contacto, ¿Acaso no podía ser menor seductora en estos momentos? ¡Ella no sabía la tentación que era para él! —Está bien, hablemos. Pero no lleves la conversación por las ramas.

Inuyasha gruñó y apegó su cuerpo al de ella, comenzando con el contacto poco a poco.

—No metas a Kikyo en el asunto, esto es tuyo y mío. Lo que sucede Kagome… —La apegó a él por la espalda baja. Y bajó las manos hasta sus caderas. — No sé qué decir… —La colocó rápidamente contra un pilar de madera, haciendo que abriera una pierna y él pudiese encajar mejor. La muchacha no aguantaba la respiración. ¡Este hombre la estaba volviendo loca! Introdujo las manos dentro de su polera y le sonrió. Definitivamente se irían por las ramas. — No sé qué hacer… decir o pensar. Todo lo que sé, es que ahora mis instintos me dicen que te arranque la ropa aquí mismo. —Habló apegado a sus labios y la muchacha trato de mirar a los alrededores cerciorándose que no había nadie. — Y besar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Ante esa declaración Kagome se sintió a morir. ¿Quién no lo haría? El hanyou se apegó más a ella, y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza que yo voy a ser quien te parta en mil pedazos. —Colocó una pierna en su muslo y la empujó a él, arrancándole un gemido. — ¿Quieres que te lo diga todo de una vez? No puedo dejar de imaginar cómo sería sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío…

—Basta. —Le pidió Kagome y lo apartó de un empujón, mientras caía sentada en el suelo. Con la respiración extremadamente agitada. ¡Ella era humana por Dios! Siempre la tentaba, deseaba estar con él. ¡Pero parecía que fuese un juego! ¡Él no tomaba nada en serio! Primero le decía todas y luego se iría. Inuyasha sintió algo extraño dentro de él. Y la muchacha lo miró a los ojos—No voy a permitir que me digas todas estas cosas… —Estaba jadeando, pero trató de guardar la compostura y se levantó mirándolo fijamente— Para que luego te apartes… Y me dejes mal.

A Inuyasha le costaba entender el por qué Kagome era tan sensible ante él. Ninguna mujer lo fue, y siempre pensó que ninguna lo sería; hasta que llegó ella. La muchacha se levantó con ayuda del pilar, y trató de controlar su respiración. Tenía que alejarse de él, ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente pasó por el lado de Inuyasha, pero él percibió todo en cámara lenta. ¿Por qué siempre le sucedía eso? Sintió un frío recorrerlo de pies a cabezas. Entonces logró comprenderlo todo.

—Kagome…

No sería él quien la mataría por estar con ella. Él la mataría si seguía haciéndole daño.

—No.

_Una vez le dijo que se dejara llevar… _

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, volteándola y besándola con pasión de forma inmediata. A la chica le costó reaccionar. Sentía las manos de su chico recorrer su cuerpo y llevarlas al borde sus pechos. Era presente de toda la pasión contenida, que ahora mismo estaba liberando. Rápidamente correspondió. La temperatura del ambiente aumentaba considerablemente. La golpeo contra la entrada de la habitación que le habían prestado a él y ella jadeó. Con un tirón le arrancó la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello.

_Ahora lo haría. _

**OMG! **

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, niñas sus revierws me ayudan a inspirarme, y les digo que ando bastante corta de imaginación; malditos profesores! ¡Anímenme con un comentario por favor! **

**miko kaoru-sama: **Linda! Siempre es un agrado leer tus comentarios. ¡Me ayudas demasiado! Muchas gracias. Jajaja cariño, lo de la cachetada si sucedió. Es que nuestro Inuyasha fue bombardeado por millones de alucinaciones y no estaba muy claro de que era real o no. ¡Créeme que yo también quiero verlo sufrir! Jajaja, pero eso ya vendrá, ya vendrá. Primero el lemon.

**serena tsukino chiba****: **Odio los cliché. Realmente, jajaja por eso quiero darle un giro diferente a la historia. ¡Espero poder sorprenderte más adelante!

**Landcaster Lee: **Cariño, todas queríamos lemon, jajajaja pero ya vendrá, ya vendrá. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Azulblue06: **Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias. De verdad amo tus comentarios. Los problemas vendrán más adelante. Te haré un spoiler (?) Jajaja en un principio todo debería ir bien, como siempre quisimos. Pero sabemos que no todo es color rosa. Entonces, ¿qué sucederá? Alguien aparecerá y hará que Inuyasha dude, pero no porque este enamorado de otra persona, sino porque va a ver lo que le sucede a Kagome por estar con él y va a decidir…. BASTAAA SE ACABARON LOS SPOILERS. Jajaja besos!

**Desirena: **¡No nena! Kagome no llorara, ella ya se cansó de aquello. Tratará de tomarse todo con la mayor madurez posible. Pero obviamente habrá momentos en donde hasta nosotros lloraremos con nuestros protagonistas. ¡Te lo prometo!

**Nelliel-sama: **Yo tampoco quería! Jajaja enserio, pero sino Inuyasha se iba a volver loco por las alucinaciones. Pero nadie sabe qué puede pasar más adelante. Ah no, jajaj yo lo sé. Muejeje besos!

**JessM21: **Tardé, y demasiado. Lo siento demasiado! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Besos! Ahhh pd: CONTINUASTE TU FIC MARAVILLOSO! CONTINUA QUE LO DEJASTE N LA MEJOR PARTEEE

**stivensgt:** Lo ideal era que pensaran eso! Jajaja de verdad me alegro que haya sucedido lo que esperaba. Besos! Espero te guste!

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa****: **No me mates! Y si quieres hacerlo… eso es lo mismo que yo siento cuando tú nos dejas así en tu fic! BEBE DE TU PROPIA MEDICINA REINA! TE ADORO, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

Canciones que ocupé para este capítulo

Incomplete, Back Street boys

Stop crying your heart out

Down

All this time

Y otras que ya no me acuerdo como se llamaban.

**BESOS A TODAS Y NO SE OLVIDEN EN COMENTAR!**

**XOXO**


	6. Subir al infierno, bajar a las nubes

**¿Qué sucede niñas? Tan pocos reviews... ¿Es que acaso no les gusta la historia? Eso me desanima bastante :(**

**Bueno... que decepción, estuve bastantes días a fuera y las dejé con las ganas de más. Quizá ahora se me venga algo a la cabeza para calentar un poco más la historia... NAH, para qué les voy a mentir, se vienen más sorpresas, Y MUCHAS, vamos a odiar a muchos personajes, y yo me odiaré por escribirlos (?)**

**Además, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Victoria McRae porque la amo y ella me contaminó la mente para escribir esto (?) Y a **miko kaoru-sama** que ha gritado en el capítulo anterior y eso me llena de orgullo (?) **

**Para aquellas que no han cumplido la mayoría de edad, aviso, este capítulo contiene lenguaje obsceno, escenas de carácter sexual y blahblahblah.**

**Bueh, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko.**

* * *

—Kagome…

No sería él quien la mataría por estar con ella. Él la mataría si seguía haciéndole daño.

—No.

Una vez le dijo que se dejara llevar…

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, volteándola y besándola con pasión de forma inmediata. A la chica le costó reaccionar. Sentía las manos de su chico recorrer su cuerpo y llevarlas al borde sus pechos. Era presente de toda la pasión contenida, que ahora mismo estaba liberando. Rápidamente correspondió. La temperatura del ambiente aumentaba considerablemente. La golpeo contra la entrada de la habitación que le habían prestado a él y ella jadeó. Con un tirón le arrancó la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ahora lo haría.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Estaba completamente seguro que todo habitante del palacio había escuchado el azote de la espalda de Kagome contra la pared o quizá tenía sus sentidos a flor de piel. Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco; si le pedía que se arrancara el corazón, lo haría. Lo tenía en sus manos. ¡Estaba completamente loco por esa mujer! Y trató de evitarlo, se repetía noche tras noche que no la quería, que tenía una deuda que saldar con Kikyo; ella había dado su vida a por él y tenía que retribuírselo.

—Inuyasha… —Jadeó.

Se comportó de la manera más inmadura, huraña y soberbia que podía existir. Y aún así ella se quedó con él; curando sus heridas, acompañándolo en las noches de Luna Nueva o solamente sonriéndole. Acarició toda su espalda dándose cuenta de lo suave que estaba su piel y que su cintura era extremadamente estrecha. ¿Dónde quedó la niña que lo liberó del árbol sagrado? No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Kagome se volvió tan apetitosa. Con la nada de cordura, abrió la corrediza de la habitación y aferró sus manos a los muslos de su chica levantándola, y sonrió apegado a sus labios al sentir ambas respiraciones agitadas. Rogaba a Kami que no se transformara, no quería lastimarla, a pesar de que él podía ser el monstruo que algún día la convertiría en mil pedazos.

—Espera…

Ella aferró sus piernas en su cadera y por miedo a lo que iba a decir colocó un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo callar:

—Déjame disfrutar el momento. Aunque sea una vez…

Él sintió como si le estuviese rogando. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la situación? ¡Sentía los latidos de su corazón a mil por segundo! Pero no esperó lo siguiente, ella se había apoderado de sus labios y abrió con dos tirones sus prendas superiores, y las dejó caer a sus pies. Ninguno de los dos conocía lo que era el corazón en vez de eso tenían una bomba de tiempo. Quería que fueran al cielo, y después cayeran al suelo con tal fuerza que doliera. La apegó más a él, acariciándole la espalda mientras ella se encargaba de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Comenzó a besarla con más rapidez y con cuidado, se recostaron en el futón, pero el muchacho mantuvo una mano firmemente para que ella no tuviese que soportar su peso. Las heladas manos de Kagome apretaron sus tensos músculos y sus piernas se mantuvieron en su cadera. Ella soltó una suave carcajada, y él, con una pierna a cada lado de su chica se arrodilló sobre el futón, tomó a la muchacha de la cintura, apegándola y arqueándola contra él, mientras comenzaba a besar sus hombros mientras sus pelvis se mantenían en contacto; quería que se diera cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, y que a pesar de la violencia del acto anterior, deseaba tocarla y besarla con ternura.

La muchacha se quedó sin respiración, por un momento, se le olvidó coordinar los latidos de su corazón con sus inhalaciones. ¿Acaso eso no sería peligroso?

¿Peligro? A la mierda el peligro.

Tomó el rostro de Inuyasha con ambas manos conectando sus miradas, y el Hanyou no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir qué, por fin, sus dorsos eran separados únicamente por el sostén de la muchacha, estaba tan ido que anteriormente no había prestado atención. A partir de ese momento sería cuidadoso, lo había decidido, lo último que quería era dañarla en una situación como esa. La recostó con lentitud y suavidad nuevamente y se quedó arrodillado, apoyando la mano izquierda al costado de la muchacha. Aún no estaba completamente desnuda, todavía faltaba aquella extraña prenda, pero esta vez quería hacerlo todo con ternura y suavidad, para tranquilizar a Kagome. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello y con sus manos masajear sus hombros. Peleó un poco en su espalda con el sostén, ya que no tenía idea de cómo desabrocharlo

—Estúpida y jodidamente apetitiva prenda. —Bramó.

La muchacha terminó susurrando incoherencias y ayudándolo. Pero él no quiso alejarse para observarla, por más que quisiera, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que podría colocarla incómoda. Además, ya la había visto un millón de veces desnuda. Colocó una mano en la pequeña espalda femenina y la otra la llevó a su estómago quedándose unos minutos quieto, sin saber muy bien el cómo continuar. Iba a preguntarle si quería detenerse o no, por más que quisiera tenerla, le preocupaba su integridad antes de…

—No quiero parar.

—¿Cómo supiste? —Preguntó un desconcertado Inuyasha.

La muchacha sonrió enamorada y colocó una mano en su rostro acariciándolo y después pasó una mano por su cabello, observando lo que hacía.

—Te conozco… —Volvió a sonreírle y se acercó a él para besarle el mentón. — Quizá mejor de lo que podría llegar a conocerme.

Inuyasha sonrió y colocó las manos en su falda comenzando a bajarla. Un momento, ¿bajarla? ¡La había rasgado en menos de cinco segundos! Dejándola únicamente con sus bragas. La chica, por su parte, comenzó a besar, morder y chupar el cuello del hanyou y sus manos se posaron en los glúteos de su amante arrancándole un gemido ronco.

—Era tu única oportunidad, Kagome… —Advirtió—. Desde ahora no pienso detenerme.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa y aplicando un poco de fuerza, lo volteó en la cama colocándose encima del estómago de un desprevenido y sorprendido Inuyasha, quien obtuvo una plena vista de sus pechos y no pudo evitar que su miembro se endureciera aún más dentro de su hakama. ¡Cómo quería tomarla; hacerla subir hasta el infierno y bajarla hasta las nubes! Y no pudo evitarlo más. Posicionó a Kagome sube su pelvis, para que sus intimidades tuviesen contacto y sintiera en su plenitud su miembro grande, duro, latente y ansioso de entrar en ella. Subió las manos por su estómago y agarró con ambas manos los pechos de su chica apretándolos y arrancándole a ambos, un gemido. ¡Esta muchacha era perfecta! Sus pechos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, del tamaño justo para que entrara en su mano, definitivamente sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar como dos piezas de rompecabezas. La muchacha comenzó a moverse levemente sobre él, estimulándolo cada vez más y más, aumentaba cada cierto tiempo los vaivenes de sus caderas e Inuyasha sentía que ya no podía más quería estar dentro de ella de una vez por todas.

—Eres una maldita…

—¿Por qué? —Detuvo sus momentos al instante y bajó una mano por su abdomen acariciando los perfectos músculos del hanyou y llegó hasta el nudo de su hakama— Tú me has torturado varias veces… —continuó con el recorrido de su mano hasta que se topó con su miembro y lo agarró con su mano apretándolo de una vez sin pudor. Apegó también, sus pechos al torso del hanyou y se acercó a su oreja mordiéndola, entregándole una descarga de adrenalina a Inuyasha— Puedo jugar también…

—No me tientes. —De su garganta se escapó un gruñido al sentir como su mujer lo apretaba cada vez más y comenzaba a realizar movimientos sobre él, endureciéndolo cada vez más. — Con un demonio…

Con fuerza se volteó y la dejó sobre el futón. Le rasgó las bragas con sus garras y hundió su rostro en sus pechos, en donde comenzó a morder y a chupar como si no hubiera un mañana. Kagome seguía acariciándolo y el muchacho empezó a mover su cadera acompañándola, de inmediato y casi fuera de sí introdujo dos dedos dentro de la fémina, quien se arqueó y gritó su nombre. Los metía y sacaba con rapidez, mientras dejaba marcas con sus labios en sus pechos. Cuando sintió que estaba completamente lubricada y él a punto de perder el control. Se sacó su hakama y se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica, esperando a que su respiración se calmara.

—Te va a doler —La mira a los ojos y le quita el sudor del rostro, ver a Kagome agitada bajo él, con el cabello despeinado y sudada fue la imagen más erótica que pudo haber visto.

—¿Acaso es normal? —Besó el cuello de Inuyasha y dejó un chupón.

A Inuyasha se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿El que te duela?

—No, esto… —Apretó el miembro de Inuyasha con ambas manos y lo guío a su entrada.

Al hanyou le subió el ego, y sonrió con arrogancia viéndola a los ojos.

—Es normal, para un medio demonio. —Empujó dentro de ella y a ambos se le arrancó un jadeo. Y eso que ni tan adentro estaba. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y meditó si hacerlo lento para alargar el dolor o hacerlo de una sola estocada— Lo siento, Kagome…

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada y gritó fuertemente cuando Inuyasha entró de un solo golpe dentro de ella. Enterró las uñas en su espalda y de sus heridas le salieron un poco de sangre. ¡Con una mierda eso si había dolido! Sentía como si la hubiesen desgarrado de un lado a otro. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Y la muchacha presionó los ojos al sentir como Inuyasha comenzaba a besarla para tranquilizarla.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Y el hanyou pareció notarlo, ya que, pudo sentir como los músculos de su pequeña se relajaron.

—Inuyasha… —Jadeó y aferró una de sus manos a su cabello tirándolo.

Definitivamente lo más hermoso que pudo escuchar, fue el jadeo de Kagome seguido por su nombre.

—Quiero más…

Eso era lo único que estaba esperando. Que ella pidiera más. Aumentó el vaivén de sus caderas y bajó su rostro hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo con cuidado.

—Eres tan apetitosa… Quiero comerte entera. —Murmuró colocando las manos en las caderas de la chica y obligándola a moverse más fuerte y más profundo, arrancándole a ambos jadeos, gemidos y finalmente gritos.

Si estuviesen en otro lugar, sin habitaciones cerca, Kagome gritaría a todo pulmón. Más rápido y con más fuerza, terminó saliendo y entrando de una sola vez. La muchacha aferró sus piernas en la cintura de él y lo acompañó con los movimientos, comenzó a sentir una presión en su bajo vientre. Un calor que jamás en su puta vida había sentido, creía que se iba a…

—Vente conmigo —Ordenó Inuyasha y continuó con sus estocadas, hasta que explotó dentro de ella y tapó la boca de Kagome con una mano acallando un grito. Dio sus últimas sacudidas y salió de su interior colocándose de lado y llevándose a Kagome para que se recostara sobre su pecho. Sentía la respiración agitada de su chica pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

Pero él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Al contrario, quería seguir, quería probar todo tipo de posiciones, quería probar su sabor y hacerlo su desayuno. ¡O mierda como la amaba!

—Te amo… —Murmuró el muchacho al cubrir a Kagome con las mantas, de todas formas, ella no habría escuchado, ya estaba dormida. Tendría que decírselo después.

* * *

Se había despertado hace ya un tiempo. Pero no había querido despertar a Inuyasha, pocas veces tenía esta visión tan maravillosa; dormido con su rostro pacífico, la frazada cubriéndolo hasta la cintura y observar su trabajado pecho subir y bajar tranquilamente. Era una imagen que jamás se le iría de la cabeza.

—Me estás mirando... —Murmuró adormilado.

—Unos momentos —Sonrió la muchacha y se acomodó de costado. Cubriendo su pecho.

—Es horrible. —Sonrió Inuyasha de medio lado y con los ojos cerrados.

—Es romántico. —Acarició su pecho con cuidado sin quitar su sonrisa. No podía creer que hubiesen hecho el amor, era algo que había deseado desde que lo vio en el árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha se puso a reír y se colocó encima de Kagome nuevamente y la besó en los labios suavemente, podría acostumbrarse a despertar a su lado todos los días, siempre y cuando, ella estuviese desnuda.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó al romper el beso.

Kagome lo miró con una ceja enarcada y colocó una pierna en su cintura. Sí, era cierto, le dolían las piernas, sus brazos, bueno, en realidad sentía como si le hubieran pasado un camión encima.

—Estoy bien —Acarició su cabello con suavidad.

—No me mientas. —Gruñó y trató de salir de encima de él pero la muchacha lo abrazó con sus piernas—… Fui una bestia. No pudiste disfrutarlo

—Lo hice y estoy feliz…—Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió— O al menos lo estaba, cinco segundos atrás.

—Te expusiste a un gran peligro —La miró seriamente a los ojos—… pude haberte matado. —Gruñó, pero en realidad era más para sí mismo.

—Pero no lo hiciste, estoy aquí, contigo. —Lo empujó con sus piernas y soltó un jadeo combinado con una risa.

—Por lo menos podrías haberme dicho que eras virgen —Escupió arrogante. Cerca de su rostro, tentándola.

¿Acaso le molestaba? ¡Inuyasha no podía dejar de ser un idiota! ¡Ni siquiera por la mañana! Kagome lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y bajó las manos por sus costados.

—Podría haberte pedido lo mismo… —Murmuró, bien, estúpida. Habías lanzado palabras al aire.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…? —Inuyasha estaba desconcertado. ¿Tan mal, bruto, idiota y tan poco tacto había tenido?

Bingo.

—Ahora lo sé

El hanyou sonrió arrogantemente y se acercó a sus labios. Apegándose más a ella, tenía claras intenciones de empezar nuevamente. Pero sus fosas nasales fueron aturdidas por…

_¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!_

* * *

Bueno, esto no estuvo tan bueno. Pero prometo que pronto tendrán algo de sexo salvaje de parte mía (?)

miko kaoru-sama: En el próximo capítulo sabrás como le quitó el veneno, todo esto es parte del show (?) Jajaja, créeme que nada de esto se viene fácil, será peor que una telaraña. Pronto sabrás el por qué. Muajaja (?) ¿Qué tal el capítulo?

Leesli De Taisho: Quería hacer algo explicito, pero mi cabeza no da para tanto, espero no haberte dejado con ganas (?) Jajajaja pero te prometo que tendrás sexo salvaje pronto (?)

Desirena: Todavía no vemos todas las facetas de Kagome, hay más. E Inuyasha es un cínico (?) Jajaja podría tener con ella sexo en la calle, eso no sería mala idea (?) Jajajaj ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo, pues me costó un montón escribirlo.

serena tsukino chiba: ¡Es un agrado leer tus reviews, siempre estás presente y de verdad me encanta! Gracias!

Victoria McRae: Todavía no encuentro mi yo lemon (?) pero sé que está en el fondo, en alguna parte y lo encontraré (?)

"holis": cuidado con desangrarse (?) Jajajaja, sé que me demoré en escribir, lo siento, de verdad. Actualizaré más seguido para que sangres más y más.

tsukimi: ¡El corazón va dentro del pecho! Jajajaja, gracias por tu reviews! De verdad me da ánimos para seguir!

stivensgt: Me demoré mucho en actualizar, no me mates (?) Te mando un beso

Azulblue06: Pues ese personaje está por llegar, o mejor. Ya llegó. Esto será tan divertido!

Guest: El próximo ya está aquí (?) tardé, lo sé. Tuve que exprimir peor mi cabeza que un limón cuando haces limonada (?)

Nina Duciel Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Gracias a tod s! Espero sigan la historia y dejen reviews por favor! **

**Un beso, **

Ah no, esperen.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

—¿Quién es ella? Te mira como un pedazo de carne.

—No, me mira como un humano a un monstruo. —Murmuró Inuyasha al bajar la mirada y apartar la mano de Kagome.

Kagome salió de la habitación del palacio en busca de Inuyasha. No lo había visto desde que la desconocida había llegado, y no podía negar que un presentimiento la amargaba. No podía perderlo ahora, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. ¿O sí?

—¿Cuidas lo que piensas que es tuyo? —Murmuró Inuyasha contra el cuello de la chica y pasando la lengua por ahí, provocando un pequeño susto y gemido por parte de la fémina.

—Ya no soy ese tipo de chica.

—¿Controladora?

—Geisha.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! —Gritó Inuyasha, al agarrarla de los brazos

—¡No! ¡Qué sucede contigo, desde que ella llegó pareces perra en celo! —El muchacho abrió los ojos y la soltó de inmediato. Kagome se llevó los brazos hasta las marcas que le había causado el hanyou.

—A pesar de haberte acostado con la señorita Kagome, parece que tu verga no ha cambiado su humor. —Miroku se carcajeo y agarró un plato de comida.

—Cállate Miroku, o te cortaré la cuya y se la daré a Sango con palillos. —Amenazó el muchacho.

—¡Eres una tonta, niña malcriada! —Le gritó Inuyasha molesto.

—¡Eres un animal! —No, no podía mostrarle su debilidad. No iba a permitir que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—¡Idiota! —Dile algo más inteligente, ¡Dile que la amas!

—¡Te amo! —Kagome lo miró a los ojos, mierda. Se lo había dicho ella. ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota!

—¡Entonces deja de hacerlo!

¿Qué? ¡No tendrías que haber dicho eso, pedazo de idiota!

—¡No puedo!

* * *

Ahora sí, ADIÓS! 3


	7. Perdona lo que hago

**Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko. Pero cualquier otro colado sí, disfruten.**

* * *

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…? —Inuyasha estaba desconcertado. ¿Tan mal, bruto, idiota y tan poco tacto había tenido?

Bingo.

—Ahora lo sé

El hanyou sonrió arrogantemente y se acercó a sus labios. Apegándose más a ella, tenía claras intenciones de empezar nuevamente. Pero sus fosas nasales fueron aturdidas por…

_¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!_

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

"**Perdona lo que hago"**

**PARTE I **

Como siempre, el amanecer la hacía despertar de forma forzosa. El sol era aquella fuerza suprema que los obligaba a todos a despertarse, pero Kagome adoraba ser seducida por su cama, es decir, su saco de dormir. No obstante, podía recordar su sueño perfectamente; ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba malas pasadas? Ella tenía claro que era una persona insegura pero tal era el nivel que hasta su subconsciente pensaba que Inuyasha estaba con ella por ser compañeros de grupo. Ella lo amaba, lamentablemente lo hacía. Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo divisó cerca de un río. Hace un par de días que su relación había cambiado, estaban juntos, entonces, ¿por qué dudar?

El universo conspira entre nosotros, eso había dicho.

Y ahí se encontraba él, pensando. ¿En qué? Ella no tenía la menor idea. Sin saber cómo, (caminando claro está), había ido hasta él.

—¿Qué haces?

Inuyasha sonrió irónicamente.

—Estoy de pie. —La miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía estar ella con él? Era una tonta.

Kagome le dio un suave codazo:

—Yo también.

—Estaba pensando… —Con cuidado, colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de su chica y la atrajo a él. Con ese pequeño gesto, Kagome se sonrojó. — Tú…

—Puedes culparme. —Inuyasha la miró sin entender de qué diablos estaba hablando. Parece que dormir en saco le había perturbado la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En la noche pensé en: "el universo conspira contra nosotros" —La morena se apartó un poco del chico y sus miradas se conectaron. Dio un leve suspiro.

—No digas eso, ya tuvimos esa conversación. —El tono del hanyou se endureció.

—Lo sé, pero tú lo dijiste ayer… —Le recordó. Colocó una mano en el rostro del chico y le sonrió sin separar sus miradas— y no pude evitar pensar en que quizá esto no estaba destinado a suceder…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba cortando con él?

—Kagome

Agarró con cuidado una mano de la chica tratando de apartarla de su rostro sin que el gesto fuese demasiado fuerte

—Perdona que te ame… —¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo esta mujer? Inuyasha volvió a ladear el rostro

—Perdona lo que hago…

Él no iba a soportar más tonterías, era demasiado temprano para ellas.

—Cállate. —Se acerca a ella y le agarra el rostro, incrustando su mirada en ella— Haz sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido durante los pasados 200 años

—Pero… —Kagome no sabía que decir.

—¡Tú eres mi vida!

Y simplemente la besó.

_¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!_

—No…

Sin pensar ni un segundo, Inuyasha salió de encima de Kagome y ella conectó su salida con ese extraño aroma. ¡Tenían que bañarse! Ella quería tener un momento más con él pero sin más huyó del lugar. La muchacha no había alcanzado a colocarse ni un poco de ropa.

—¡Inuyasha! —Había gritado cubriéndose con una sábana. Pero fue en vano, el hombre ya se había perdido. Él podía irse, pues ella confiaba, ¿Cierto?

Kagome lo iba a odiar después de haber salido de esa manera, pero tenía que ir a ver lo que su olfato le indicaba.

_¿Tú nombre? _

_¿Acaso eso importa? _

No.

_Vi lo que le sucedió a tu madre, ¿no quieres vengarte?_

Malditos recuerdos

_¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! _

¡Váyanse de mi cabeza!

_Tú por la derecha, y yo por la izquierda. _

¡Mierda!

_Seremos tú y yo, siempre _

Era imposible.

Ella había muerto hace muchos años, lo vio con sus propios ojos y no había podido hacer nada. La culpa lo asechaba día a día, y era un temor latente de que la misma situación se repitiera con Kagome. Esperaba que su olfato lo engañara nuevamente y así poder volver con su chica. Llegó al lugar en donde el aroma a flores era más potente y sonrió; nuevamente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

—Viniste

_Perdona que te ame _

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y la vio. Su mundo se detuvo, ¿por qué?

—Azumi. Tú… deberías estar muerta. —No se le ocurría nada mejor. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Pero hasta hace cinco minutos atrás Inuyasha la creía muerta, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y presionó los puños para disimular un poco.

—También me alegra verte. —De un saltó se bajó del árbol y cayó frente al muchacho— Estás diferente, grande, sexy… Malo —Le sonrió y lo vio a los ojos.

—Han pasado casi 190 años. Todos cambian—Inuyasha retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Volví por ti —Pasó un dedo por la mejilla del chico.

Él se estremeció.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir aquí de "aquí", viva.

Los ojos café de Azumi se conectaron con Inuyasha y a pesar de todo le sonrió.

—Si seguía contigo te iban a matar.

_El universo conspira contra nosotros _

Inuyasha comprendió que estaba haciendo una escena. Refunfuñó y se alejó nuevamente.

—Ya no importa, vuelve a tu tumba falsa. —Le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse donde Kagome.

—Auch.

—Así que, simplemente desaparece

Azumi levantó una ceja, esperaba un recibimiento más acogedor de parte del chico. No lo aceptaba, pero entendía que iba a ser difícil recuperar su confianza

—Se supone que íbamos a ser tú y yo para siempre. —Rápidamente se colocó delante de él y al tratar de tocarle el rostro, Inuyasha agarró sus muñecas.

Él no sabía que sentir, tampoco podía pensar en ello. Azumi estaba viva, ¡viva!

—Te odio —Le escupió mirándola a los ojos— No puedo creer como te atreves a aparecer ahora, después de tanto tiempo… —Le presionó las muñecas— Vete, y no vuelvas más. No quiero volver a verte.

_Perdona lo que hago _

Azumi podía ser la mejor o la peor persona del mundo. Lo vio a os ojos y sonrió, después bajó la mirada hasta su cintura y vio la espada. La agarró con una gran velocidad y enterró la vieja espada en el estómago de Inuyasha atravesándolo y lo tiró al suelo.

—Eso suena al comienzo de una historia de amor, no el final.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre.

—Tengo la intención de conocer a la pequeña Kagome, puede ser que le entretenga jugar.

—¡No te atrevas a…!

Y ella se fue con el tiempo.

Algo le decía que la iba a ver sumamente pronto.

* * *

La herida le dolía como un cuerno. ¡Siempre que Azumi aparecía traía problemas! Kagome lo estaba odiando, estaba claro de ello. No había ido a buscarlo, no estaba en la habitación ni en el baño, ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer?

—Aquí estoy —Murmuró al entrar a la habitación con unas cuantas hierbas en las manos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó posesivamente, ¿por qué había salido?

Kagome soltó una sonora carcajada, eso al chico le atravesó el pecho; sí, estaba sumamente molesta.

—¿Dónde estabas tú? Saliste rápidamente sin… —La muchacha lo observó y vio una mancha de sangre brotar desde su estómago. Dejó caer las hierbas al suelo y se acercó a él— Oh por Dios, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

De enojo, a preocupación extrema. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

—Tuve un pequeño accidente —Susurró Inuyasha, tenía que mentirle y se había prometido el no hacerlo más.

—¿Pequeño? ¡Pareciera que una espada te atravesó!

Bingo, Kagome había aprendido mucho de heridas. A pesar de todo, Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña. Pero jadeó cuando le tocó su magulladura.

—No es nada, sanará en un par de días.

Definitivamente quería desviar la situación.

—Quítate la ropa. —La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto Kagome… —Recordó cuando había sido envenenado por el demonio. Y le sonrió seductoramente.

—Sí, y sabes el cómo termina.

Con gruñidos se sacó el haori y kosode, los dejó en el suelo y se sentó ahí. Kagome fue a buscar su botiquín en silencio, más que molesta, estaba dolida.

—Te repito que no es necesario.

Al llegar a su lado lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Te callas o juró que te colocó sal

Inuyasha guardó silencio mientras la chica lo curaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los silencios eran incómodos. No sabía qué hacer, no podía olvidar su encuentro con Azumi; ¿Por qué había vuelto? Pero tampoco podía evadir el daño que le acababa de hacer a Kagome, su mujer.

—No debería haber salido de aquella manera

—Inuyasha, no quiero escucharte. —Sin importar, él le agarró las muñecas haciendo que soltara sus herramientas y la miró a los ojos.

Kagome no iba a resistir, desvió la mirada con rapidez.

—Perdona lo que hago —La chica presionó los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, era inevitable no perdonar a Inuyasha cuando se disculpaba— Nunca fue mi intención salir de esa manera…

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?

Tenía que mentirle, ¡Tenía que mentirle!

—No puedo decirte. —Mierda, con esto empeoraba la situación. Kagome suspiró y presionó aún más los ojos— Solamente te pido que confíes en mí… —Le tomó el mentón y cuando ella abrió los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron— ¿Confías en mí?

Los ojos de Kagome se inundaron de lágrimas.

—La confianza se gana, tú me prometiste que nunca más ibas a huir; te dije que no lo iba a soportar… —Ella se levantó y pestañeo constantemente para evitar las lágrimas. — Podría dejar pasar que te fueras cualquier mañana, es tu vida. —Se colocó una mano en su pecho y lo vio a los ojos— Pero no esta mañana, creo que entiendes el por qué. —Inuyasha asistió con la cabeza sin decir nada— Bien.

¿Qué le iba a decir? "Kagome, me fui porque encontré a alguien que fue sumamente importante para mí, siento haber cargado nuestro momento mañanero. Ah, y por cierto. Ella me apuñalo y se suponía que estaba muerta", no, no podía decirle aquello.

* * *

La noche había llegado y no tenía noticias de Kagome, tampoco la había visto u olfateado. Fue bueno haberla dejado, pero ella se fue a los extremos, y eso lo colocaba de pésimo humor.

—¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

Al Hanyou le tembló una ceja, no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Además, tenía todo sus sentidos concentrados en el exterior.

—Nada Miroku, no molestes.

El monje se colocó a reír. ¡Inuyasha no había cambiado en nada! Y él pensaba que teniendo un revolcón iban a mejorar los ánimos.

—A pesar de haberte acostado con la señorita Kagome, tu verga no ha cambiado su sentido del humor —Agarró un plato de sopa y la sopló.

—Cállate Miroku, o te cortaré la cuya y se la daré a Sango con palitos —Amenazó el muchacho. Bajó la mirada, se estaba desquitando con su amigo. Pero él lo estaba provocando. ¡Qué volviera la muchacha de una vez por todas!

—Con palitos… —Murmuró pensativo.

De un momento a otro, Sango apareció junto con Shippo por la puerta, y se sentaron sin decir ninguna palabra.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?

La castaña suspiró y comprendió que Inuyasha estaba sumamente preocupado.

—Se supone que se iba a ir a su habitación. —Recalcó el "su". Inuyasha comprendió que quería estar sola, pero no lo iba a aceptar. Tenían que hablar, él ya se sentía peor que un demonio. Sin esperar u escuchar, salió de la habitación.

—Sango, ¿Crees que sería apetecible comer una verga con palitos?

—¡Miroku! —La muchacha se sonrojó y le dio vuelta un plato de comida en la cabeza.

—¿Qué es una verga? —Preguntó Shippo mirando a Sango.

* * *

—¡Kagome! Abre la puerta o la tiro al piso. —Le rogaba ya por enésima vez.

—Los árboles del sector son bastante grandes y cómodos. —El tono de ella aún demostraba enojo pero también cansancio.

—Necesito que hablemos. —Colocó las manos en la puerta y miró hacia el frente— Por favor…

—No quiero. Te pido que sea mañana —Kagome miraba hacia la puerta, contemplando la sombra de Inuyasha y se mordió el labio inferior. Se moría de ganas de abrir la puerta.

—Arg, ¡Eres una tonta, niña malcriada! —Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, de seguro, todos escuchaban su discusión.

Kagome se molestó aún más. Inuyasha bien sabía que ella le abriría la puerta de aquella manera pero que no era la más adecuada.

—¡Eres un animal! —No podía permitir que su voz flaqueara. Con rapidez abrió la puerta y lo vio a los ojos.

Había ganado, pero una vez que comenzaba una pelea… le costaba terminar.

—¡Idiota! —Dile algo más inteligente, ¡Dile que la amas!

—¡Te amo! —Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Mierda, se lo había dicho ella. ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota!

Le perturbaba que ella sufriera por él a cada momento. Y con la llegada de Azumi tenía el presentimiento que las cosas empeorarían.

—¡Entonces deja de hacerlo!

¿Qué? ¡No tendrías que haber dicho eso, pedazo de idiota! A la chica se le llenaron tus ojos de lágrimas, pero no desvió la mirada de la

—¡No puedo!

Inuyasha se quedó quieto. Callado.

—¿Crees que no he tratado? Tú, el tiempo, el universo, ¿recuerdas? —La chica presionó los puños y tembló— A veces siento que amarte, es como amar a un fantasma.

—Kagome, no puedo explicarte; ya te dije eso. Pero debes confiar en mí. —Le agarró una muñeca y la atrajo a él.

Colocó la otra mano en el rostro de la muchacha obligándola a que mantuviera la vista fija en él. Se acercó a sus labios y la vio presionar los ojos, suspiró y le besó la frente; no iba a hacer más que eso, pese a que necesitaba sentir el sabor de su saliva y sus abrazos.

—Siempre te voy amar, recuérdalo.

Kagome bajó la mirada y colocó una mano en la puerta.

—Siempre es mucho tiempo, Inuyasha… —Las últimas palabras salieron en susurro.

—No el suficiente

* * *

**Sí, lo sé. Me tardé y muuuuuucho; no tengo perdón. ¡Pero el capítulo ha llegado! **

**A qué se preguntan, ¿quién mierda es Azumi? ¿Por qué tiene se control sobre Inuyasha? ¿Cuándo va a aparecer nuevamente? La verdad, yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Quizá este capítulo estuvo un tanto enredado, pero espero que les haya agradado. De a poco comenzará el tira y afloja entre la pareja que nosotros queremos. **

**Bueno, este capítulo constará de dos partes, y después espero hacer uno en donde se explique la historia de Azumi e Inuyasha, pero niña/os les aseguro que vienen muchas sorpresas. **

**miko kaoru-sama:** No era mi intención que fueses al hospital (?) Mi fiel seguidora, espero que no me abandones por la tardanza, trataré de subir la segunda parte lo antes posible. ¡Lo prometo!

**MeKa6489:** Pese a ser fuerte, espero que te haya gustado.

**Leesli De Taisho:** Este capítulo es la punta del iceberg querida, las sorpresas y el sexo salvaje vienen en el tren de la imaginación. Jajajaja

**Azulblue06:** Concuerdo contigo Azul, nunca hubo alguien que fuese un verdadero dolor de cabeza, espero poder crear a este personaje y que lo sea.

**Kagome Taishou Figueroa: A**y cariño, Levantada la huelga (?) Jajajaj, espero que te guste el capítulo! Estamos hablando pronto, okey dulzura?

**stivensgt:** LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Sé que fue más que la otra vez, pero no tenía tiempo se subir, prometo, de verdad prometo subir otro capítulo mañana o de aquí a tres días.

**Tsukimi:** Dejaré adelantos más seguido (?) Jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Holis:** Disfruta el capítulo!

**Elvi:** Espero que la historia te siga gustando. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Sé que si dejo adelantos, es una crueldad. Pero bueno, la crueldad lo aprendí de Kagome Taishou Figueroa (¿?) Jajajaja, no es broma. Bueno aquí va:**

En los siguientes próximos capítulos…

Estoy eligiendo no tener que pensar el cómo debes sentirte cada vez que un fantasma de nuestro pasado viene a nuestras vidas

* * *

—La vida Inuyasha, no es como la pintan. —Azumi lo mira a los ojos— Me fui por protegerte, pero volví por ti, y no me voy a rendir.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Alguna vez me amaste, puedes hacerlo otra vez.

* * *

—Por favor… —Murmuró llorando— Vuelve a mí.

* * *

—¿Por qué no huyes de mí, lo más humanamente posible?

* * *

—Si ellos mataron a tu madre, mátalos.

* * *

—No puedes amar a un fantasma el resto de tu vida.

**Cariños y espero sus Reviews! **


	8. Piezas

**MUCHO TIEMPOOOO, primero que nada feliz navidad y año nuevo ultra atrasado a todos los que me leen, ya deberán odiarme o quizás me han dejado en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, he tardado mucho, lo sé, pero bueno, millones de problemas que han bloqueado mi cabeza, espero poder actualizar luego y que les siga gustando mi historia. **

**Al parecer me han castigado con los reviews, que mal, no hay muchos y lloraré. No, es broma. **

**Bueno, aquí va una merecida aclaración de quién diablos es Azumi. Primero se me ocurrió el nombre mientras paseaba por la calle y vi pasar un auto cuyo nombre era el correspondiente (y de verdad que no es mentira, jajaja), pero bien, ahora al grano; pensé que utilizar a Kikyo es demasiado trillado, sí, lo sé, es parte de la historia, pero me gustaría tratar de mostrar otra parte de ella, pese a que la odio, creo que podría influir de otra manera y no participando dentro del triángulo amoroso, Azumi es un medio demonio, al igual que Inuyasha. Su madre la abandonó y fue criada por unos aldeanos, que a la larga también los asesinaron (dentro de la historia contaré con mayor detalle). Conoció a Inuyasha una vez que asesinaron a su madre, él estaba solo perdido y roto, al igual que ella y podían ser grandes amigos. Pero… En fin, mucho adelanto… espero hacer un capítulo especial para explicar todo de mejor forma, disfruten. **

**Usufructo de los personajes sin fines de lucro. Pertenecen netamente a Rumiko Takashi y, bueno, la historia es mía; espero les guste. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

—¿Crees que no he tratado? Tú, el tiempo, el universo, ¿recuerdas? —La chica presionó los puños y tembló— A veces siento que amarte, es como amar a un fantasma.

—Kagome, no puedo explicarte; ya te dije eso. Pero debes confiar en mí. —Le agarró una muñeca y la atrajo a él.

Colocó la otra mano en el rostro de la muchacha obligándola a que mantuviera la vista fija en él. Se acercó a sus labios y la vio presionar los ojos, suspiró y le besó la frente; no iba a hacer más que eso, pese a que necesitaba sentir el sabor de su saliva y sus abrazos.

—Siempre te voy amar, recuérdalo.

Kagome bajó la mirada y colocó una mano en la puerta.

—Siempre es mucho tiempo, Inuyasha… —Las últimas palabras salieron en susurro.

—No el suficiente

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

**PIEZAS **

El fuego derrite al agua, tal como el frío la congela. Pero el agua por más que lo intente no puede consumir totalmente al fuego, el aire lo azuza y la tierra lo calma. Así que cuando una relación es tan fuerte como el fuego, es casi imposible aplacarla.

Inuyasha estaba recostado contra la puerta de Kagome, con sus ojos cerrados pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido y millones de pensamiento bombardeaban su cabeza. Primero, ¿Por qué había tenido que dejar a Kagome luego de haberle hecho el amor? ¿Cómo es que ella estaba viva? Le había costado una vida enterrarla, Kikyo había aplacado su dolor; hizo que la olvidara. Kagome había hecho que dejara pasar a ambas. Los problemas con la vieja miko habían sido arreglados o por lo menos con sus miradas silenciosas habían quedado en ello.

Pero nunca pudo despedirse de Azumi, porque nunca encontró su cuerpo; mas muchas veces al dormir, podía sentir su aroma rondarlo, pero siempre creyó que era su cerebro jugándole una mala pasada.

¿Por qué no solamente la dejaba ir? Él tenía una vida, estaba empezando una vida junto a Kagome, su mujer. Tenía una misión que terminar

¿Por qué no podía dejarla ir?

_Porque soy un cobarde _

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba Kagome apoyada en la puerta, al igual que Inuyasha. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no derramaba ninguna lágrima, estaba cansada de llorar por él. Esta vez Inuyasha debía pedirle perdón, de hecho, debería arrodillarse, perseguirla de rodillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Había tratado de estar lejos de él todo el día para apaciguar sus sentimientos!

—Pero no puedo… —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta— ¿Por qué tu corazón nunca será mío?

Podía ser una chiquilla, pero no era tonta, por más que Inuyasha se lo sacara en cara todos los días, él se había ido de ahí en la mañana por algo importante, pero estaba casi segura que no era Kikyo, ¿entonces quién?

De tanto pensar se había dormido.

* * *

—¿No vas a querer escucharme? —Durante el desayuno Inuyasha no había desistido de la idea de hablar con ella. No había podido hablar con nadie.

—No quiero, déjalo así. —La muchacha resopló y se levantó. Dio las gracias correspondientes y se levantó dejando al grupo atrás. Inuyasha enojado salió atrás de ella.

—¿Sabes que sucedió? —Preguntó Miroku, ya lo sabía. Pero sentía que era necesario meter un tema de conversación.

—Inuyasha abandonó a Kagome después de acostarse con ella. —A Miroku se le cayó la boca hasta el piso. No por lo que le habían dicho, sino, por quién lo había dicho.

—¡¿Cómo diablos sabes eso Shippo?!

—Seré niño pero no tonto, escucho cosas. —Sango se sonrojó— Y estoy seguro que sé más de ustedes que ustedes mismos. —El niño se levantó dejando a los adultos impactados— Así que cuidado, picarones —Se apartó riendo.

—Madre mía, este niño es peor que yo…

—Te tiene de a ti de ejemplo —Sango suspiró y siguió tomando su desayuno. Desde adentro se podía oír la discusión de Kagome e Inuyasha.

—¡Actúa como la adulta que eres y escúchame! —Esta situación ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Está bien! —Le gritó, e Inuyasha sonrió, había ganado…— ¿A dónde fuiste? —O eso creía—

—Ya te dije que tuve que hacer algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —La muchacha ya estaba agotada, solamente quería descansar, quería irse a su casa por unos días y dejar de pensar.

—¿Enserio quieres saber? —Inuyasha se sonrojó. ¿Por qué? Arg, diría lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza— Tenía que ir al baño.

Bien, eres un estúpido, sigue así.

La morena roló los ojos, ¿acaso tan tonta la creía? Lo miró a los ojos, Inuyasha estaba impaciente, de seguro tenía que hacer algo realmente importante como para dejarla tirada después de haber hecho el amor. Pero no se le ocurría que podía ser.

—Me dejaste, después de haber…

Y el plateado la interrumpió.

—Lo sé, y merezco las penas del infierno. —Se acercó más a ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos— Eso es de lo que más me arrepiento, quería seguir y hacerte tocar el cielo nuevamente, pero tuve un inconveniente…

La muchacha le tomó las manos y no despegó la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Qué inconveniente?

Si que era insistente, no podía decirle, no quería preocuparla. Aunque tenían que hablar del tema tarde o temprano, no quería que Azumi se apareciera de la nada y arruinara todo lo que él había construido.

—No es necesario que lo sepas. Pero quiero que…

—No —Lo detuvo de inmediato e Inuyasha se calló. — No me pidas que te perdone, porque no lo haré…

—Pero Kagome… —La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a él. Necesitaba sentir ese contacto con ella. Necesitaba besarla y tenerla. Ella era la paz que quería en su vida.

—Basta. —Se alejó de él y lo miró de forma dura. Algo que le dolió más a ella que a él— Solo miénteme y dime que todo estará bien. —Lo miró a los ojos, y luego miró sus labios esperando una respuesta, necesitaba oír eso, aunque fuese una mentira, aunque todo se complicara más adelante, necesitaba escuchar que todo estaría bien. Y eso hizo que la confianza de Inuyasha se fuera en picada. Ya no trató de acercarla a él. Se dedicó a mirarla detalladamente, ¡cómo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás!

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien, por lo menos me has dicho la verdad… —ella le sonrió, levemente, pero lo hizo. Bajó la mirada, ya estaba acostumbrada a todas estas situaciones, por lo que debería aprender a pasarlas sin hacer drama, pero no podía. Le tomó la mano a Inuyasha y la presionó con cuidado, algo que al peliplateado lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

—¿Estamos bien? —Murmuró el chico sin separar la vista de su unión

—No. —Ella le soltó la mano.

Se alejó, dejándolo nuevamente a él con la soledad de compañía y los tortuosos recuerdos.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que tuvo la discusión con Kagome, y la relación no había avanzado ni retrocedido, estaba estática.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Encontrar alguna forma de acorralarla y besarla? Porque eso necesitaba, quería besarla, sentirla, quería que estuvieran bien. ¡Qué nada de esto hubiese pasado, maldita sea! Quería que todo se solucionara. Estaba sentado en un árbol, observando cómo Kagome estaba jugando con los niños pequeños. Nunca se habían quedado tanto tiempo en un lugar, y le parecía extrañamente cómodo.

No había imaginado formar una familia hasta que estuvo con Kagome, hasta que sintió aquella sensación diferente en su interior. Algo que anhelaba, una familia. Quería arreglar todo con ella. La observó alejarse de los niños, estaba caminando hasta la habitación, sola, por fin… estaba en el momento preciso de tratar de arreglar la situación o morir en el intento.

La muchacha estaba entrando a la habitación cuando Inuyasha voló y entró tras de ella cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas:

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Él se colocó delante de la puerta bloqueando la salida, iban a tener que hablar, debería tragarse su orgullo y pedirle perdón de una u otra forma, sin rodeos, ir al grano e implementar las palabras que tanto le costaba.

—Tenemos que hablar —La miró fijamente a los ojos. Necesitaba de ella, de ellos; juntos y no separados.

—No quiero hablar contigo. —Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos, todo este tiempo había tratado de no tener contacto con él: evitando sus miradas, los roces de sus extremidades, no besarlo… y había sido una gran tortura. Ahora todo se caía a sus pies lo necesitaba, y ya no podía mentirse.

—¿Acaso se terminó? —Se acercó bruscamente y ella retrocedió al compás de él hasta chocar con una pared. ¡Malditas paredes! — Dime la verdad —Le agarró las muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos— Solo dime eso y me iré, y no me volverás a ver nunca más. Porque se me hace difícil el mirarte después de todo esto, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Eres todo para mí, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? —Se apegó a ella al sentirla temblar y colocó una pierna entre las suyas. Acercándose a sus labios poco a poco— Dímelo y me iré —Reiteró— Te dejaré ir.

Kagome estaba impactada, en blanco. Y sin poder articular alguna palabra, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad.

¿Pensar?

¡Me vale una mierda!

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con desespero. Después de todo era Inuyasha, su Inuyasha y no podía dejarlo ir.

El muchacho sintió como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo, se apegó aún más a ella y la atrajo hacia él, queriendo que ni el aire fuese a separarlos, quería que sus células se convirtieran en una sola. Ella, con sus manos ahora en libertad, las enredó en su cabello y lo jaló con suavidad, algo que a Inuyasha lo excitaba de sobremanera. Bajó las manos hasta sus glúteos y la apegó con fuerza a él, algo que tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha y la hizo gemir en respuesta. Sonrió en medio del beso, ¡Cómo había extrañado su calor, el sabor de sus labios, de su saliva! Con su lengua recorrió todo el paladar de Inuyasha y ambas empezaron una danza silenciosa, juguetona. En medio de un gruñido, Inuyasha la volteó, dejándola apegada a la pared y de cara. Se apegó a la espalda de la chica y comenzó a besar su cuello con esmero.

—No sabes cómo te extrañé… Tu aroma —Pasó la nariz por su cuello— El contorno de tu cuerpo —Sus manos siguieron por su cuerpo— Tu calor… —Le mordió el cuello— Y tu respiración agitada… —Sonrió, por fin se sentía completo nuevamente, tenía a su mujer. — No sabes cuánto quiero recompensarte.

Kagome jadeó:

—Pues trata. No se te hará fácil. —Inuyasha rió contra su oído y lo mordió.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir, se escuchó una alarma que retumbaba por todo el castigo, algo que indicaba peligro. Agudizó sus sentidos mientras se separaba de la muchacha y trataba de calmarse.

—Tenemos que salir... —murmuró Kagome, en un tono entre molestia y frustración, pero esa alarma debería significar algo.

Salieron de la habitación con rapidez y vieron a los soldados correr por el pasillo. Murmurando una sola palabra: Intruso. Y a Inuyasha se le paralizó todo el cuerpo al sentir un aroma conocido.

Azumi

—¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Les podría haber pasado algo! —Kagome se estaba agitando, pero él tampoco estaba en todos sus cabales, necesitaba aclarar sus sentidos para pensar con claridad para resolver todo con rapidez.

—Ellos están bien, no percibo sangre en el ambiente. —Trató de localizar a Azumi— Ellos están en la entrada… ve con ellos, te alcanzo luego. —Kagome lo miró con desconfianza y él le brindó una sonrisa, que salió más real de lo que pretendía. Ella asistió con la cabeza y se marchó sin protestar, despacio, atenta a todo.

—¿Necesitabas realizar un espectáculo para entrar? —No le había costado nada localizarla, estaba en la parte posterior del castillo, al final de los árboles. Él pudo percibir que lo estaba esperando.

—Sabes que los adoro —Le sonrió coquetona, encogió los hombros dramatizando— Pensé que querías verme. —Se levantó y se acercó a él, Inuyasha esta vez no se inmutó. — ¿No me extrañas?

Inuyasha se rió irónicamente, y respondió:

—¿A qué viniste?

—Ya te lo dije la otra vez. Volví por ti.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, siempre le había costado ser cruel con las mujeres, después de la muerte de su madre, no quería que nadie sintiera algo similar.

—Olvídalo, tuviste mucho tiempo para volver y no lo hiciste. Ahora lárgate antes que te vean y te maten de una vez por todas.

—Te fui a ver… —comenzó con su historia— Escuché cuando aquella sacerdotisa te encerró en aquel árbol y quería comprobarlo con mis ojos, quería matarla pero ya estaba muerta. Quería que estuviéramos juntos.

—Azumi, lo que tuvimos no fue real. —Y estaba cien por ciento seguro de aquello, nunca había sentido el amor por alguien como lo que sentía por Kagome. La observó a los ojos sin inmutarse de brazos cruzados.

—Fue real, no te obligué a sentirlo. —Se acercó aún más a él. Tocó sus brazos y sintió un escalofrío al hacerlo. — Fue real —Repitió.

Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo se remeció. No quería verla más. No quería ver sus ojos, tan similares y a la vez tan distintos a los de Kagome, ahora que lo pensaba, ambas tenían un gran parecido. En realidad, Kikyo, Kagome y Azumi eran bastante parecidas, quizá sus gustos estaban muy demarcados.

—La vida Inuyasha, no es como la pintan. —Azumi lo mira a los ojos— Me fui por protegerte, pero volví por ti, y no me voy a rendir. No me importa a quién tenga que apartar del camino.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, ya te dije que no iba a dejar que te acercaras a Kagome. —Se acercó a ella peligrosamente— Te llegas acercar a ella… te cazaré y te mataré yo mismo.

—Alguna vez me amaste, puedes hacerlo otra vez. —Ella sonrió y lo miró por encima del hombro, su rostro hizo un mohín y suspiró. Inuyasha iba a responder, hasta que la claridad volvió a su mente, y se volteó. Observó a Kagome, con el arco y flecha empuñada. Apuntándole a Azumi.

¡Maldición! ¡Debería haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí!

Notó claramente la desaprobación en su mirada, y ahora entendía que debió escucharlo todo.

—¡Te estábamos esperando! —La muchacha sonrió e Inuyasha mantuvo el silencio— Pensé que jamás ibas a llegar…

—Tienes a todo el pueblo asustado, vete o disparo. —Amenazó. El muchacho se sorprendió, Kagome no se comportaba de esa manera, estaba protegiendo al pueblo, o a ellos, o quizá a ella, más bien no lo sabía.

—¿Me dispararás? —Azumi se rió, y dio unos pasos hacia ella—Bien, el juego empezó. —Y rápidamente desapareció.

Kagome bajó el arma y clavó la vista en Inuyasha, lo había escuchado todo, y no por ser chismosa, nunca le hacía caso, y prefirió agarrar sus flechas y seguirlo. Pero ahora se arrepentía, él estaba bastante bien.

—Kagome

—No te conozco, no sé quién eres —No quería más mentiras, la verdad es que había una gran parte de la vida de Inuyasha que ella ignoraba. Se acercó a él con pasos firmes. Y pensar que hace unos minutos atrás iba a hacer el amor con él. —No más mentiras, ¿quién era ella?

—Azumi

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Por fin acabé! ¡Pensé que nunca podría terminar! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, el próximo capítulo será dedicado a la historia de Inuyasha y Azumi, y también sucederán más cosas… espero dejarlas en suspenso…. Por favor dejen rw!**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado Tsuki-chan Scout, serena tsukino chiba, miko kaoru-sama, Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa, elvi, Guest, stivensgt, de verdad que son un gran apoyo para seguir! Los adoro! Y gracias a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de esta historia, espero que de verdad les siga gustando!**


	9. Desde el comienzo

**Sí, lo sé. Soy horrible. Pero he tenido millones de problemas, con ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, pero POR FIN estoy de vuelta, jejeje, una amiguita de aquí me va a asesinar… **

—Kagome

—No te conozco, no sé quién eres —No quería más mentiras, la verdad es que había una gran parte de la vida de Inuyasha que ella ignoraba. Se acercó a él con pasos firmes. Y pensar que hace unos minutos atrás iba a hacer el amor con él. — No más mentiras, ¿quién es ella?

—Azumi

CAPÍTULO 9

"DESDE EL COMIENZO"

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, se sentía como una quinceañera, que tenía su primer novio y lo celaba por cualquier razón, pero esta vez sentía que por lo menos tenía un leve derecho a saber la verdad.

—Bien, ahora sé su nombre —Murmuró molesta— Inuyasha…

—¿Confías en mí?

Kagome bajó la mirada, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? ¡Por supuesto que confiaba en él! Siempre lo hizo, a pesar de todas las veces que la dejó sola por irse con Kikyo, a pesar de sus celos, a pesar de todo. Él sabía la respuesta, pero lo que se escapó de sus labios no era lo que ambos esperaban:

—Hace un par de días te respondí la misma pregunta, y mantendré mi respuesta: la confianza es algo que se gana.

Escuchar eso desde los labios de su Kagome era como una daga que atravesaba su corazón, pero, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte, lamentablemente, ahora ella se merecía una explicación justa, o medianamente. Cuando vio que ella se daba vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

—El día que asesinaron a mi madre, iban a matarme a mí también —Inuyasha sonrió con ironía para sí mismo mientras la muchacha escuchaba— Era un niño tan estúpido e ingenuo que podrían haberlo hecho. Vi quienes eran, y tengo el recuerdo vivo en mi memoria…

Corría, ¿qué más podía hacer? Las lágrimas se derramaban por los ojos del pequeño que hacía unos segundos habían visto como unos humanos habían asesinado a su madre, ¡Malditos, estúpidos e insensibles humanos! ¡Se suponía que él era un monstruo! ¡No ellos! Escuchaba, además, los gritos de ellos indicando la dirección en donde él estaba.

Tropezó.

¡Pero que pies más estúpidos!

—¡Allá está! ¡Atrapen a ese animal!

El pequeño Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo por pararse, pero tenía sus pies ensangrentados y las rodillas machucadas, quizá sería más fácil dejarse, total, había escuchado que morir, sería una aventura maravillosa. Se volteó y los observó correr, ya estaba todo acabado. Pero vio que una mujer aparecía delante de él y con dos zarpazos los partía a la mitad. Al niño, le salpicaron gotas de sangre en el rostro.

—Humanos, tan asquerosamente débiles. —Dijo la descocida con su voz melodiosa, llevó los dedos a los labios, lamiendo la sangre. — Que desperdicio… —Esta se volteó y observó a Inuyasha— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Ponte de pie!

El niño inmediatamente obedeció, mirándola fijamente.

—Deja de llorar.

—¡No estoy llorando! —Dijo, ahora, extremadamente molesto.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Ah, hablas! Pensé que antes que llegara te habían cortado la lengua. —murmuró.

Pese a que era un pequeño, tenía su orgullo pero tenía que admitir que lo había salvado, solamente que no iba a dar las gracias. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos dorados en ella y se sacudió la ropa. La extraña se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Qué sucede si vuelven? —Dijo, sin evitar parecer asustado.

—Los muertos no caminan. —Suspiró y lo miró, era un hanyou pequeño bastante atractivo. Y por lo que podía ver a duras penas, tenía bastante potencial, no lo iba a dejar— Está bien, vamos.

Inuyasha se quedó de pie, observándola.

—¿Tu nombre? —Estaba agradecido, pero todavía estaba temblando, no podía quitar la imagen de la muerte de su madre de su cabeza.

La muchacha volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez con sinceridad.

—¿Acaso eso importa?

Kagome acomodó su espalda en el árbol y lo miró fijamente:

—¿Entonces te salvó la vida?

Él estaba dispuesto a contarle absolutamente todo, no iba a omitir detalles. Desnudaría su alma. Miró hacia el horizonte, acomodando su espalda en el mismo árbol.

—Ella era la mujer más increíble que había conocido —Sonrió recordando— Era hermosa, traviesa, su risa era contagiosa, en ese entonces pensaba que nadie se le podía igualar. —Frunció el ceño— Pero también era lo peor, fría, calculadora… podía hacer lo que fuese, para conseguir lo que quería. Podía llevarte desde el cielo al infierno en dos segundos. Nadie estaba a salvo. Y…

Kagome bajó la vista, Inuyasha nunca había hablado así de nadie. Estaba entre molesta y dichosa, sentimientos bastantes distintos, pues le estaba contando su vida, pero escuchar de ella, y saber que anda por estas partes, la ponía extremadamente celosa.

—Y en qué momento te enamoraste de ella, ¿de niño o cuando creciste? —Inuyasha de inmediato la miró, no entendía el rumbo de esta conversación.

—Kagome…

Ella lo volvió a interrumpir y colocó su mano sobre de él. El hanyou maldijo, ¡Ella era siempre tan comprensiva! ¡Debería haberle contado todo desde un principio!

—No. Está bien, estamos conversando. Me estás hablando… —enfatizó— y está bien. —Reiteró.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, prosiguiendo.

Los años habían pasado, e Inuyasha y Azumi se hacían más cercanos. El Hanyou había aprendido muchas cosas, y la chica esta estaba completamente feliz. Este, ya no era un niño, al contrario, ya había madurado físicamente, y como era de esperarse, el tiempo se había detenido para él. No podía evitar la atracción que sentía por Azumi, todo en ella le gustaba.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Estaba pensando… —se llevó un dedo a sus labios— el tiempo ha pasado, ¿no quieres vengarte de quienes mataron a tu madre?

Inuyasha se atragantó con la comida, y la miró seriamente.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, además tú ya lo hiciste.

—Lo sé, estabas bastante asustado esa vez. —Se río melodiosamente— Pero me refería a ti. Vengarte… su familia vive. Puedes disfrutar acabar con ella, tanto como ellos disfrutaron con tu madre.

Presionó los puños con rabia:

—No lo haré, eso fue hace tiempo. Además, mi madre era humana.

La muchacha lo miró a regañadientes, ¡realmente era tan atractivo!

—Y mi padre también, pero eso no significa que perdoné a aquellos que lo mataron. Los cacé. Uno a uno. Ay, Inuyasha… en algún momento lo harás, y verás lo gratificante que es.

Inuyasha sonrió y se levantó. No la iba a escuchar, ella podía ser insistente, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, su madre le había dicho que no debía tratar mal a los humanos, a pesar que ellos lo trataran mal a él.

—Ey, ¿no quieres besarme? —Azumi se mordió el labio inferior.

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro a Kagome, observando sus ojos café en profundidad, lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir con su pasado. Y eso que no se acercaba a la peor parte. Colocó su frente sobre la de ella y respiró su aroma, aquel característico de flores y sonrió.

—Esto no es necesario… —Rosó sus labios, realmente no quería seguir con la historia, sería reabrir una herida que ya estaba cerrada. — Por favor… entiende, debes confiar en mí.

Eso no era suficiente para ella. Quería saber todo, si tan solo pudiera leer su mente, todo sería tan diferente, se acercó a él y su aroma a bosque la embriagó.

—¿Cómo murió? —no pudo evitar preguntar, y observó a Inuyasha que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, los presionó con firmeza. Separándose de ella.

—Iré a darme un baño, en el río. —murmuró desde atrás de él. Pegada a su espalda, sintió como los músculos de Inuyasha se tensaban y se apegó aún más. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Inuyasha se volteó y le agarró el rostro con las manos. Mirándola a los ojos.

—Ve tú —Ella acomodó su rostro en la palma de él. Gracias a ella él estaba vivo, además de estar agradecido, estaba seguro que se había enamorado de ella— Te amaré siempre —La vio fijamente. Esperando su respuesta.

—Siempre… es un tiempo muy largo. —Enrolló los brazos en su cuello.

—No el suficiente. —La soltó y suspiró— Ve, yo iré a buscar algo de comer. —Ella aceptó encogiendo los hombros y se alejó de él.

De niño siempre se sintió solo, y ahora, estando con Azumi, nunca volvería a sentirse de esa manera. Se complementaban. Estaba cazando un animal, y de un momento a otro se quedó estupefacto.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Azumi!

Comenzó a correr cuan rápido sus piernas se lo permitían, hasta que llegó al río.

—¿Azumi? —olfateo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía nada. Y sin saber por qué, los mareos llegaron a su cabeza. — ¡¿Dónde estás?! —De pronto todo fue negro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sin conciencia, pero cuando despertó todo le daba vueltas, le dolía el cuerpo por completo. Tardó dos segundos en abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Y sintió que era levantado por dos personas de los brazos, y otro se encargaba de darle un golpe certero en el estómago, que lo hizo escupir sangre.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo aún un tanto aturdido. —

—Hasta que por fin te atrapamos, los estuvimos siguiendo por meses.

—No entiendo de que me estás hablando —Volvió a recibir otro golpe en el estómago y emitió un sonido de dolor.

—Es tan divertido cazar a los de tu especie… En especial a las mujeres. —Inuyasha escuchó eso e inmediatamente se soltó de los hombres y se abalanzó sobre quien le estaba hablando.

—¿Dónde está ella, maldito? Habla asqueroso engendro, o te mato en este mismo instante. —Amenazó Inuyasha tomándolo el cuello y apretándolo.

Él se puso a reír.

—Está muerta…

Kagome se levantó del suelo, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿Cazaban hanyou? ¿Cómo es posible?

Inuyasha sonrió con ironía. Levantándose. Tenía que terminar su historia, no podía dar un paso atrás.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

—Los dejaste vivir, ¿Cierto? —Se acercó a él, mirándolo expectante, necesitaba saber su respuesta. Colocó las manos en su pecho, agarrando con suavidad su haori. Aunque las personas fueran malas, no podía imaginar a Inuyasha matando a un humano. Al no tenerla volvió a repetir— ¿Cierto?

El chico bajó su mirada hacia Kagome, pero no podía decirle la verdad mirándola a los ojos. No quería ver decepción en ellos. Así que miró hacia el suelo, de esa manera sería más fácil responder.

—Los dejé ir. —Apartó las manos de ella de su pecho— Para luego ir por ellos, y cazarlos uno a uno. —Kagome tembló, y le soltó sus manos. Inuyasha había matado a humanos. Lo comprendía, pero no lo aceptaba.

—No me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, furibundo.

—¡No! ¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡¿Quieres saber la verdad?! —Kagome se alejó un paso— Fui por ellos, y además maté a los integrantes de su familia, dejando solo a uno vivo, que hiciera su familia y después volvía nuevamente por todos. —Se acercó a la muchacha y la agarró de la muñeca tirándola— ¡¿Quieres saber más?! ¡Lo disfruté! ¡Sí! ¡Lo disfruté, maldita sea! —La soltó bruscamente y ella chocó contra un árbol, él se acercó y colocó ambas manos al costado de su cara encerrándola. Sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón. — Esas personas tenían razón, no soy humano. Y por más que trate, no puedo serlo…

—Inuyasha, basta… —Presionó los ojos con voz temblorosa.

Pero él ya se había empeñado en seguir.

—Años después conocí a Kikyo, por supuesto, nunca más confié en los humanos. —Kagome, sollozó. — Hasta que llegaste tú. —La muchacha abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de Inuyasha parecían llamas de una hoguera. Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y susurró— Por esa razón no puedo entender por qué alguien como tú está conmigo, no te merezco. —Escuchó, por primera vez, a Inuyasha sollozar, y a pesar de que ella estaba asustada, lo abrazó y él escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Eso no volverá a pasar… —Tembló y deslizó las manos por su espalda— Estamos juntos ahora


	10. Ni amor, ni odio

**Dos capítulos seguidos, bien, se los debía. ¡Espero lo disfruten! **

* * *

—Años después conocí a Kikyo, por supuesto, nunca más confié en los humanos. —Kagome, sollozó. — Hasta que llegaste tú. —La muchacha abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de Inuyasha parecían llamas de una hoguera. Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y susurró— Por esa razón no puedo entender por qué alguien como tú está conmigo, no te merezco. —Escuchó, por primera vez, a Inuyasha sollozar, y a pesar de que ella estaba asustada, lo abrazó y él escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Eso no volverá a pasar… —Tembló y deslizó las manos por su espalda— Estamos juntos ahora

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**NI AMOR, NI ODIO**

Kagome había sentido que esa noche había sido la más larga de su vida. Después de la confesión de Inuyasha, se habían ido a dormir, juntos. Por muy extraño que sonara, él ya estaba durmiendo y ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, acariciándolo. Imaginar a su Inuyasha matando a gente inocente le quitaba el sueño, lo que sí estaba segura que conversarlo le había quitado un peso de encima a él. Suspiro y se acurrucó en su pecho. No podía imaginar cuanto había sufrido Inuyasha en su vida, todas las personas que él había querido, habían fallecido. O por lo menos eso él creía, hasta ahora. Primero revivían a Kikyo, y ahora, aparecía Azumi.

Quizá ella fuese una tonta, pero quería conocerla. Saber quién era, pues, por culpa de ella, Inuyasha se había convertido en lo que más detestaba. Y recién ahora, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo. Tener amigos, confiar en los humanos… Aprender a dejarse llevar.

Inuyasha la apretó a un más contra su cuerpo, y murmuró sobresaltando a la chica:

—¿No puedes dormir? —Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró. El chico observó sus ojos y se perdió en el color marrón, subió y bajó las manos por su espalda, provocando escalofríos en ella. — ¿Me tienes miedo? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Kagome le sonrió con sinceridad, y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

—No podría.

Inuyasha la miró con duda.

—Eres increíble. —La dejó bajo de él, y agarró su rostro con las manos— Tú no sabes… lo que es estar enamorado de ti… —Pegó su nariz a su cuello y olfateó, luego, deslizó sus labios por su nívea piel besándola con suavidad.

—No digas tonterías… —Sentía claramente, como la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba, su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Colocó una pierna entre las de Inuyasha y estiró su cuello, permitiendo que la besara en su totalidad.

La miró a los ojos nuevamente, ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien así? Definitivamente no la merecía, se acercó a sus labios y la besó, en un principio, con suavidad, pero luego introdujo la lengua en su boca y al ser correspondido de manera inmediata, la ternura pasó a ser una pasión desenfrenada. La escuchó gemir y se volteó, quedando esta vez, él abajo, y ella sentada sobre él. De esa manera, aprovechó de acariciar su espalda. Kagome se separó un poco y colocó su frente contra la de él.

—No importa que sucedió en el pasado. —Le sonrió y el corazón de Inuyasha se encogió— Es pasado, esto, lo que tenemos, es el presente.

El muchacho le sonrió con sinceridad y le dijo:

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —Se sentó, con ella en cuclillas sobre él. Kagome pasó los brazos por su cuello y suspiró.

—Nada.

* * *

—Fuimos a ese palacio, y la verdad que no encontramos nada interesante —Reclamó Inuyasha, mientras las muchachas se despedían de los anfitriones.

—Habían unos malos espíritus rondando, pero con unos cuantos pergaminos, fueron eliminados —Se estiró suspirando, y clavó sus ojos azules en su amigo— Pero, tú no la pasaste mal. ¿Verdad? Por primera vez me dejaste hacer todo el trabajo.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—No molestes, Miroku. Ya era hora que hicieras algo por tu cuenta —Se burló— ¿Acaso los pergaminos funcionan?

—¿¡Estás cuestionando mis poderes!? —Se hizo el ofendido, las chicas se acercaron y los miraron con intriga.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Sango.

—Inuyasha cree que no podemos hacer nada sin él.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió y los demás se rieron— Eres un maldito mentiroso.

Había pasado una semana ya, y nada extraño. Ni siquiera la presencia de algún fragmento. Pero la verdad que lo que más preocupaba a Inuyasha era la llegada de Azumi, sus sentidos estaban completamente atentos, mas no había sentido nada, sin embargo sabía que ella los estaba siguiendo.

La relación de ambos, iba mejorando cada vez más. Ya todos lo sabían, pero no significaba que demostraran su amor sin más. Shippo siempre molestaba a Inuyasha, pero la paciencia de él había mejorado con creces, se esforzaba para que todo entre ellos funcionara bien. No quería estropearlo, era, según él. Lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Todos dejaron sus cosas, en un campamento improvisado. Ya era hora de almuerzo, e Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo se habían ido a pesar. Una vez solas, Sango colocó una mano en el hombro de Kagome y le sonrió.

—Somos amigas, ¿cierto? —La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y lo sabes. No debes preguntarme eso. —Se sentó en el pasto, y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Entonces dime que te preocupa. —Kagome se sorprendió y la miró— ¿Está todo bien con Inuyasha?

Ella bajó la mirada, estaba todo bien. Inuyasha se esforzaba en que así fuese. Pero sabía que él no era así. No le gustaba que las cosas fuesen obligadas.

—Sucede qué… —Sango la miró expectante mientras se sentaba a su lado— Siento que Inuyasha está forzando las cosas, que no está siendo sincero. Es demasiado perfecto, y bueno, y paciente… —recalcó y ambas se rieron. — Ni siquiera peleamos.

—¿Extrañas las peleas? —se extrañó.

—Claro que no, solo qué… —encogió los hombros— Olvídalo, debo estar paranoica. —Se levantó sacudiendo su falda— Voy a ir a buscar algunas hierbas. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Sango le sonrió y miró hacia atrás.

—Creo que los muchachos ya deben estar por llegar, y si una de nosotras no está acá. Podrían pensar lo peor. —Ambas se rieron, Kagome agarró su arco y le respondió:

—Tienes razón.

Quería tomar un agua de hierbas, sentía su cuerpo pesado, y por alguna extraña razón estaba cansada. No podía parar de pensar en Inuyasha, y en aquella misteriosa Azumi… Una vez adentrada en el bosque, buscó a los pies de los árboles hierbas, hasta que sintió atrás de ella unas ramas romperse. Respiró con suavidad, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no sentir alguna presencia cerca? Por suerte, estaba con su arco. Arrancó las hierbas y se volteó rápidamente. Para encontrarse con una mujer.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Era una chica que no aparentaba más de 20 años. Kagome se asustó.

—Por favor —Colocó una cara de asustada y se acercó a Kagome— Estoy perdida.

—Dime en que te puedo ayudar… —Se volteó para dejar sus armas y las hierbas en el suelo, volvió su vista a la chica y ella la agarró fuertemente del cuello, estampándola con violencia contra un árbol.

—Ya sabía que eras ingenua, pero nunca tanto. Es tan fácil engañarte… —apretó nuevamente su cuello, y la miró fijo. Su pelo cambió de rubio, a negro; su color natural, al igual que sus ojos, de celeste a café.

Kagome ató rápidamente los cabos. Presionó los ojos y murmuró.

—Azumi…

Ella sonrió y soltó levemente su cuello.

—Mimetismo. ¿Te lo dijo Inuyasha?, por lo que sé… él te habló de mí. —Ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca con sus labios— ¿Acaso ya tuvieron la conversación de las ex's?

Kagome la miró sin miedo, a los ojos. No se iba a dejar vencer.

—Sí, me habló de ti. —Los ojos de Azumi adquirieron un extraño brillo— Me dijo que eras una perra que se había hecho pasar por muerta para lograr lo que quería. —Azumi, volvió a estamparla contra el árbol y Kagome emitió un grito de dolor.

—Simplemente le mostré quien era. —La miró a los ojos— Por más que trate, no es humanos, no somos humanos. Estamos diseñados para matar. —Las uñas de ella se convirtieron en garras y enterró con suavidad una en su cuello— ¿Lo ves?

Kagome no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas y la empujó. Agarró sus armas y le apuntó.

—Ya pasamos por esto, querida Kagome. ¿Piensas dispararme? —Colocó las manos en su cintura.

—¿Por qué no te vas? —Tensó su arco— Déjanos en paz. Inuyasha no quiere saber nada de ti. Te odia.

Azumi levantó una ceja y suspiro.

—Amor, odio, es una línea muy fina. —Sonrió— Solo mírate, mira a Kikyo, y mírame a mí. Somos parecidas, por no decir casi idénticas, ¿no lo crees? Inuyasha las quiso porque son mi reflejo. —Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, eran, extrañamente, parecidas—

—Basta, ¿vas a seguir diciendo tonterías?

—Venía a hacerte una pregunta… ya que sabes nuestra historia. —Se acercó a ella y sonrió nuevamente— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mató por mí? —Kagome se congeló, no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta—

—No me interesa, de seguro fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. —Bajó un poco su arco—

—Un mes, ¿Es mucho tiempo? —La muchacha bajó su arco en totalidad y la miró a los ojos.

—Eso es mentira…

— Déjame mostrarte —Agarró la cabeza de ella con sus manos y le sonrió. Transmitiéndole todo lo que ella había vivido con Inuyasha y todo lo que él hizo después de su supuesta muerte.

Todos estaban dormidos, y estaban cerca de una aldea, que le era muy familiar, le dio un beso en la frente a la muchacha y se levantó. Tenía cosas que hacer. Llevaba años, asesinado a las personas que mataron a Azumi, era una promesa que él se había hecho y siempre las cumplía. Lo que le dolía, era mentirle a la muchacha.

Llegó a la casa y apretó los puños. Varios de recuerdos invadieron su mente, y abrió la puerta de golpe. Y sin escuchar razones, con dos zarpazos asesinó a toda la familia, dejando únicamente vivo a un bebé. Se acercó a niño y lo miró con desdén. Aquel bebé tenía la sangre de un asesino… Vio como la mamá se movía y susurraba el nombre de su pequeño.

—Perdón —Murmuró Inuyasha, y terminó con ella.

—¡Basta! —Se alejó de Azumi con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, se agarró la cabeza con las manos gritando de dolor, tenía muchas imágenes en su mente, recuerdos que no eran de ella. — ¡Haz que se detenga! —Le pidió llorando. Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—Kagome… —Murmuró al verla abrir los ojos— ¿Qué sucedió? —La vio totalmente débil, con lágrimas en los ojos, y no paraba de susurrar incoherencias mientras dormía.

Enfocó sus ojos, y lo vio. En un principio se sintió aliviada, pero los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Y se levantó asustada.

—No te acerques. —Sentenció.

Inuyasha se sorprendió.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dio un paso hacia ella con suavidad, y ella volvió a retroceder. Lo miró a los ojos con miedo. Y se fue corriendo hacia el río — ¡Kagome!

Cuando llego a su lado, la vio dentro de este, sobándose los brazos, como si quisiera limpiarse.

—Kagome…

—¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez?! —Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y nuevamente con miedo— ¡¿Cuándo?!

Inuyasha temió lo peor, y se acercó nuevamente.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¡No te hagas el que no sabes! —Salió rápidamente del río, completamente mojada y quedó en frente de él, tratando de tranquilizarse— Lo sé, lo sé todo.

El muchacho colocó las manos en sus hombros y ella tembló, pero no de frío, sino que de rabia.

—¿Te encontraste con Azumi? No le creas nada de lo que dice, ella miente.

—Me mostró todo. Tengo recuerdos que no son míos, en mi mente. Tengo, en mi mente… —lo vio a los ojos— Cada asesinato que cometiste. —Inuyasha se sorprendió y la soltó, claramente arrepentido— La última vez que lo hiciste, estabas conmigo…

—Yo puedo… —¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Todo era verdad! — Me hice una promesa, y las cumplo. Si algo te pasara a ti, no dudaría en hacer lo mismo.

—Mataste a gente inocente. —Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, e Inuyasha se alejó.

—¡Basta! No puedo parar de pensar, en como debes sentirte, cuando algún fantasma de mi pasado aparece entre nosotros, no puedo mirarte y darme cuenta que cada vez que sabes algo nuevo te decepcionas!

—¡Tú no eres así! —Le gritó— Estabas enojado, ¡por eso hiciste todo lo que hiciste!

Inuyasha le agarró las muñecas y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—¡Eso es lo que soy! —Se acercó a su boca, mientras ella temblaba— No puedes hacer nada. — ¿Por qué no huyes de mí lo más humanamente posible?

—No puedo… Por más que odie esa faceta tuya, no puedo. Podemos empezar nuevamente —Habló atropelladamente. Inuyasha sonrió y bajó la mirada.

La soltó, ya no hacía falta fingir. Ya no iba a mentir. Tenía que alejarla de él. No podía contaminarla. Ya no más, la vio a los ojos, temblorosa, repleta de miedo, con millones de sentimientos encontrados, sabía que, alguna parte de la muchacha lo odiaba.

—No voy a cambiar —Sentenció y la fingió desdén— Pero me reúso a cambiarte. —Antes que ella dijera algo, él dijo:

—Se acabó

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se esperaban eso? La verdad que yo tampoco... jajajaja, pronto subiré el próximo**


	11. Golpe bajo

La soltó, ya no hacía falta fingir. Ya no iba a mentir. Tenía que alejarla de él. No podía contaminarla. Ya no más, la vio a los ojos, temblorosa, repleta de miedo, con millones de sentimientos encontrados, sabía que, alguna parte de la muchacha lo odiaba.

—No voy a cambiar —Sentenció y la fingió desdén— Pero me reúso a cambiarte. —Antes que ella dijera algo, él dijo:

—Se acabó

CAPÍTULO 11

"Golpe bajo"

_ Mataste a gente inocente. _

Kagome se volteaba de un lado a otro en su cama. Sudaba en frío, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¡Ella había decidido abandonar el Sengoku! Y ya había pasado dos meses desde ese suceso. E Inuyasha no había aparecido. Eso denotaba que le importaba una mierda. No importaba… ella iba a estar bien.

—… Basta —Murmuró colocándose las manos en el rostro, y suspirando nuevamente— Piensa en algo más Kagome… —Se volteó hacia el otro lado, despertando a su gato, que dio un maullido molesto en respuesta.

_El universo conspira contra nosotros. _

—No es el universo, —respondió a su recuerdo— Es tu estúpido alter ego.

La azabache miró hacia el techo, durante este tiempo, el dolor se había hecho más ameno. Solamente sus pensamientos la atormentaban por las noches, pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a ello. Necesitaba levantar un muro de concreto, entre ella e Inuyasha antes de volver a la otra época. No se iba a dejar caer esta vez. Pero lo amaba, maldita sea, ¿A quién diablos iba a engañar?

Porque a pesar de todo, siempre lo amaría.

_¿Por qué no huyes de mí lo más humanamente posible?_

—Estoy en otra época —volvió a voltearse, y acarició a su gato con tranquilidad, escuchando su ronroneo. — Eso es suficiente por ahora.

….

—¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? —Preguntó Miroku, observando como su amigo estaba completamente inquieto mientras miraba hacia los alrededores

Algo no andaba bien, y él lo sabía, lo podía sentir. Necesitaba sacar a sus amigos de aquí. De alguna u otra manera

—Quiero que se vayan

—¿De qué hablas? —Sango ladeó la cabeza. Desde que Kagome se fue, él había estado bastante extraño, pero nunca les había pedido que se fueran.

—Ustedes estaban aquí por Kagome, no sé porque están chequeando que no me derrumbe…

—Eres un grosero, Inuyasha. —Se molestó Sango— Estamos aquí porque somos tus amigos.

—Por eso quiero que se vayan.

….

—¿Dónde están todos? —Le preguntó Kagome a su madre, al verla sola en la cocina.

—Sota salió con su novia y el abuelo fue a hacer algunas compras. —Terminó de secar los platos y se volteó hacia su hija— ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos una conversación, querida?

Kagome sonrió, y sacó una manzana del cesto de frutas.

—Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo —le dio un mordisco. Ella sabía lo que iba a preguntarle, su madre, al final de la historia, siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Y había llegado el momento de dejarlo salir.

—¿No vas a volver? —La pregunta tomó a la muchacha por sorpresa. Miró a los ojos a Naomi y suspiró.

—Tengo que hacerlo, todavía no terminamos de recolectar los fragmentos. Cuando eso acabe, podré volver a la normalidad…

—¿E Inuyasha? —¡Oh, oh! ¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que dar en el clavo? (y cuando digo en el clavo es directamente) — Sabes hija… con tu padre siempre tuvimos problemas, e incluso nos alejamos un par de años, pero al final de la historia… siempre nos quisimos. Lo que hay entre ustedes, trasciende en el tiempo, no deberían pretender que…

—Mamá, por favor no… —Cada vez que hablaba de Inuyasha se le oprimía el pecho.

Su madre la interrumpió:

—No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora. Solo te estoy diciendo que si tú quieres estar bien, debes terminar lo que empezaste, cerrar el libro y comenzar una nueva historia.

Kagome le sonrió, su madre, siempre tan sabia. Debía mentalizarse. Estaba segura que ya no quería a Inuyasha con la misma intensidad que antes, el tiempo y la distancia había ayudado en aquella situación, pero necesitaba verlo una vez más. ¡Maldita sea, solo una vez más! ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

—Pero si lo quieres… —continuó— Pelea por él.

(…)

—No, no estoy lista. —Dijo apoyándose en la rodilla que tenía sobre la madera del pozo. — ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto? —su corazón se aceleró, ¡ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como respirar! — Bien, Kagome… a las tres… —se inclinó hacia el pozo— Uno… dos… tre… ¡Ay, no puedo hacerlo! —se alejó rápidamente, despeinándose el cabello. ¡Le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco!

_Kagome…_

La muchacha se volteó hacia el pozo. Estaba segura que había escuchado a Inuyasha, llamándola.  
¡Imposible! Colocó su mano, como puño, sobre su corazón, y se acercó al pozo. Miró hacia adentro y su corazón se paralizó.

¡Fuego!

Un sinfín de imágenes se apoderaron de su cabeza. Pero no las había vivido, y supuso, que era lo que estaba sucediendo allá. Gritó, de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¡No tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse! Sentía como apretaban su corazón y la dejaban sin respirar… Como si se fuese a morir.

Como pudo y con sus piernas como gelatina se levantó y se lanzó hacia el pozo.

El paisaje que recordaba estaba quemado por completo. El cielo, ya no era azul, sino gris. Pero eso no fue lo que más le espantó, sino, ver vestigios de huesos por todo el suelo, quemados… Comenzó a temblar cayó de rodillas al suelo chillando y llorando. Entonces su corazón se oprimió:

—¡Inuyasha! —Lo vio a lo lejos.

Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta su lado. Lo tomó con cuidado arrastrándolo hacia un costado. Parecía dormido, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido. ¿Qué había sucedido para dejar a todos en estas condiciones? Y lo más importante, ¿en dónde estaban los demás?

El hanyou abrió los ojos, y lo primero que hizo fue toser sangre y quejarse de dolor. Pero sabía que no estaba solo, que ella estaba aquí… ¡Pero todavía era demasiado peligroso! ¡Que se devolviera a su época!

—¿Qué estás…ha-ciendo aquí? —Articuló con toda la fuerza que podía. Enfocó sus ojos en ella, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. ¡Cuánto le había costado hacerla a un lado! Y estaba seguro que ya no podría fingir más… No podría aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y comérsela a besos…

Trató de incorporarse y se quejó nuevamente de dolor. Kagome lo ayudó sin ser capaz de articular ninguna palabra y el contacto con la piel de Inuyasha la quemó, no era capaz de quebrar la tensión que había entre ellos. Con cuidado lo apoyó en un árbol.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Lo dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Todos los aldeanos están muertos, fue una emboscada. Más que nada… —Se llevó una mano a su estómago sangrante— Una hazaña de Naraku, un mensaje… —Kagome ladeó la cabeza e Inuyasha sonrió irónicamente— El juego comenzó.

La muchacha se congeló. Eso significaba que Naraku había logrado adquirir los demás fragmentos perdidos y ahora se daba el lujo de ir destruyendo aldeas y matando personas para que le entregaran los fragmentos faltantes.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —No quería preguntarlo, le tenía miedo a la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa socarrona.

—Se fueron minutos antes que sucediera todo esto… Tuvimos una discusión… No tenían que estar aquí… Y ahora tú tampoco…

La miró a los ojos definitivamente enojado, el peligro que todavía asechaba el lugar era inminente, estar aquí, no era para nada seguro.

—Inuyasha yo…

—Sabemos que sigues vivo….

La mirada de Inuyasha se transformó a una de terror, no por él, sino, porque estaba completamente indefenso y no podría defender a Kagome, que estaba enfrente de él como si nada. ¡Por qué todo tenía que salir mal!

Con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó y encerró a la muchacha entre el árbol y su cuerpo colocándole una mano en su boca. Él podía moderar su respiración, pero ella seguía en un estado de shock, temblaba. La respiración de ella era extremadamente agitada, y su mirada demostraba un gran temor. ¿Qué había sucedido durante todo este tiempo? ¿Cuándo Naraku había obtenido los otros fragmentos? El hanyou se apegó más a ella, y sus torsos chocaron. El corazón de Kagome se aceleró aún más. Miró a Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos. Él, por su parte, trató de transmitirle que todo estaría bien. Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello.

—Ya no está aquí… —escucharon hablar a los atacantes— ¿Crees que habrán terminado allá?

El demonio se puso a reír.

—No quedará rastro de la casa. Ni de la familia. Naraku no se cansará, hasta recuperar todos los fragmentos de la perla.

Y de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

Inuyasha soltó la boca de la muchacha y la miró a los ojos, sudando… apoyó su frente contra la de ella y dio un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de la situación, extrañaba tanto su presencia, su aroma y calidez. Se embriagó de ella y miró sus labios.

—¿A qu-é crees que se referían? —Tartamudeó la muchacha, agobiada por la distancia. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo Kagome? ¡Aléjate ya! Colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo apartó un poco.

Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

—Naraku… los fragmentos… —Inuyasha la miró con duda ¿Qué estaba pensando? La adrenalina que había sentido anteriormente, había aplacado su dolor. Ahora tenía otras cosas que preocuparse. — Casa… —Miró a Inuyasha comprendiéndolo todo. Metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó un frasco con diez fragmentos. — Imposible… —Murmuró y salió corriendo a toda velocidad entre los árboles.

—¡Kagome! —Inuyasha salió corriendo atrás de ella, sin importar los tirones que dieran sus piernas, y que algunas de sus heridas volvieran a sangrar. Vio a la muchacha que se lanzó al pozo sin dudar, y la siguió.

Lo primero que escuchó al salir fueron sirenas acercándose y aquel sonido le molestaba enormemente. Había humo por todas partes, además, podía sentir el aroma a carne y madera quemada. ¿Qué había sucedido? Salió rápidamente de la pagoda y vio a Kagome congelada fuera de ella.

—¡Mamá! —Corrió hacia la casa en llamas e Inuyasha la agarró fuertemente antes que pudiera entrar en ella— ¡Suéltame! ¡Inuyasha, déjame ir a sacarlos! —Le pidió sumida en llanto y tratando de liberarse. — ¡Por favor!

Inuyasha la volteó hacia él, agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros.

—¡Entonces estarás muerta tú también!

La muchacha seguía luchando por liberarse, con un incendio tan grande como ese, pronto llegarían los bomberos y la policía.

—¡No me importa! —Lo enfrentó completamente rabiosa. —

—¡Escúchame bien Kagome! —La sacudió con firmeza— Sabemos que esto lo hizo Naraku. —Lo miró a los ojos, sollozando. Y se colocó a llorar desconsoladamente— Te quiere muerta.

—No puedo… no puedo… —Sus piernas flaquearon, y si Inuyasha no la sostuviera, se habría caído al suelo hace mucho rato. — Me duele… Esto es demasiado…

Inuyasha escuchó las sirenas aún más cerca, Naraku debía pensar que ella estaba muerta, pues, desde hace un tiempo más, él sospechaba que el demonio solamente le tenía miedo a Kagome e iba a intentar de eliminarla de alguna manera. Por eso, Inuyasha pensaba que mantenerla en su época era más seguro... ya no.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Sentenció— Tiene que pensar que estás muerta. —La arrastró adentro de la pagoda y justo en ese momento llegaron a extinguir el incendio. Ver a Kagome de esa manera, le partía el corazón a Inuyasha. Naraku era un bastardo… ¡Iba atacarla porque estaba sola! ¡Porque él la había abandonado!

¡Se sentía tan culpable maldita sea!

Ambos se lanzaron al pozo. Y al momento de salir, Kagome se separó bruscamente de él. Y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sin importar los huesos que tenía alrededor.

—Nunca debí dejarte sola… —No podía verla de esa manera. Tampoco se atrevía a acercarse mucho, porque él ya le había provocado un gran daño. Pero quería ser él quien le ayudara a levantarse y luchar. — Perdóname, Kagome.

Ella paró de llorar, independiente del gran dolor que sentía, tenía que ser fuerte, levantarse y vengar la muerte de su familia.

—¿Lo vamos a matar?—Se levantó y colocó una mano en el pozo para utilizarlo como apoyo. Lo miró a los ojos y presionó la madera. Inuyasha asistió con la cabeza, sin saber que más decir.

—Kagome…

—No. —Desvió la mirada. Sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza, enojo…— No digas nada.

….

¿Qué tal? La verdad es que yo no me espera eso. Espero que Say's DAIK no me mate por hacer esto y que lea la historia. Jajajaja, pero pronto se vienen más sorpresas. ¡Gracias a todas los que leen o leyeron la historia!


End file.
